That's what you get for waking up in vegas
by sacha-lee
Summary: Edward Masen & Bella Swan both famous actors wake up in vegas, married after what was meant to be a relaxing break. What will happen when the magazines get hold of the news? What happens when things start to go wrong for Bella and Edward? AU ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Preface

**Third person.**** ;)**

Bella Swan, daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan.

Edward Masen, son of Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Masen.

Both the years most sought after celebs, staring in most anticipated films of the year. Watched under the eye of the vulture like papparazzi. Every detail of their lives, printed in black and white for everyone to read.

Both of whom, currently sitting up in bed gaping at each other.

Bella pulled the covers up to cover her bare breasts, the cool metal that lay on her left ring finger bringing her attention to it. Edwards eyes laid on it seconds after Bellas did, Edward brought his hand out from under the covers, both Edwards and Bellas eyes darted from one ring to the other.

The sound of the people in the next room to them making loud moaning and banging noises along with the sound of music playing started. They both locked eyes.

"Does... does this mean we're..." Edward stammered.

"Shit." Bella breathed.

"Shit shit." Edward replied.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I'm in so much shit." Bella groaned.

"Uh huh." Edward slumped back in the bed along with Bella, both horrified with their behaviour. "My mum's going to kill me."

"What have I done?" Bella groaned again, asking no one in particular, following Edward's actions.

Edward pulled at his hair as he stared up at the ceiling. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise. This is just as much my fault as it is yours."

Edward sighed. "I guess we're in this together."

"What are we going to do?" Bella whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

The banging in the room next door stopped, and Bella and Edward heard the music loud and clear.

_That's what you get for waking up in vegas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter One

Bella Swan. ;)

"It could be worse." I glared at Edward, and he looked a little disappointed. "For me anyway, you could of ended up being Jessica Stanley." He shivered, "or worse, Lauren Mallory."

"OK, I second that. You could have been Mike Newton."

Edward paled and shivered. "I remember the last time I saw him, though I don't think he acknowledged me, and all I saw was his pasty white bum crack while he fu-" He cut himself off and grinned. "I shouldn't speak like that in front of a lady." He commented.

"Well, you have manners." I commented back, and took my time to look at him in person.

I'd seen him on posters, magazines and the internet, but never in person, and I didn't see said photographs much because of my avoidance of anything that I may be featured in or on.

He looked better in person. Photos didn't do him justice, his hair was red with copper bits, and hints of blonde and gold when he moved towards the sunlight, and it was a mess since he'd only just woken up, though it looked good that way. Edwards bright green eyes sat on his pale face, with his high cheekbones, strong jawline, straight nose and perfect lips. He wasn't obsessively muscular like most actors were, he was slim, and from what I could tell, probably well over six foot and very very very attractive. He had, well, beautiful written all over him. Edward sat up and literally flew across the room to where his pants were and pulled them on. I bit the inside of my cheek and pretended it was nothing when he turned back towards to face me.

"All right, OK." Edward breathed in panic as he began to pace across the room. "All right..." He trailed off, his hands tugging on his hair. "Wait! We had sex last night, that must be why we... were n-n-na-naked." He stuttered, running a hand through his hair, tugging on the ends.

"Don't worry." I sighed. "I'm on the pill."

I got up as an after thought and began searching through my bag and found the packet, waving them in the air like it was an accomplishment. I took today's one and cupped my hand under the bathroom tap and scooped the water into my mouth and went back to were I was sitting before.

"What're we going to do?" He whispered and slumped down next to me on the bed, resting his head in his hands.

I moved closer to comfort him, and placed a hand on his back, enjoying the feeling I got from the action far too much. I could feel Edward relax a little underneath. "We'll call our agents and try to get this sorted out."

"An annulment?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I replied in a soft tone.

"It's for the best right?" He commented. "I'd hate to ruin your reputation as much as I'd hate to ruin my own."

I rubbed his back a little. "Hopefully we can remain friends though, Edward."

He turned back and smiled a little. "I guess so."

_A/N_

_**IVE SEEN HOW MANY OF YOU FAV OR PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT, BUT I'D LOVE MORE REVIEWS.**_

_last day of college tomorrow, then I have a week of writing :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Two

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

I hung the phone up after I'd asked my agent to get here as soon as possible. Bella placed her phone down on the bed, and took a deep breathe.

"Did you tell her?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Just told her it was an emergency. You?"

"Same." She replied.

"I'm going to go downstairs, and um, err.." I ran a hand through my hair. "Have a word with the, uh, concierge."

Bella nodded her head, a distant look in her eyes. She chuckled panicked all of a sudden. "If my dad ever found out about this you'd be facing the firing squad."

"What does he do?" I asked, putting my shoes on.

"He's the chief of police where he lives."

"Oh." I shook my head from the many images going through my mind then. Like any other human I always pictured myself dying painlessly. I didn't want to die any time soon.

She giggled quietly. "He would of thrown a fit, and followed me everywhere till he was certain I wouldn't do something stupid again." She said with a hint of longing.

I turned back to face her, sitting on the bed hugging a pillow to herself. "You miss him?"

"You know what it's like..."

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I do."

Bella giggled, and threw the pillow she was hugging to her chest at my head. "I don't want to hear the words 'I do' ever again."

I chuckled, shaking my head at her. "I'll be back in a bit."

I made my way down to the reception, ducking my head down as I waited for the concierge to appear. I turned my head to the right of the hotels front desk were a television was on, in the middle of what was clearly a waiting room. Entertainment Tonight came up, a clear, obviously professional video was playing. Of us. Bella and I, caught making out outside a bar, and then a picture was shown later, zoomed in on the ring on Bella's finger. _Shit._

"Been playing that for the past five hours. Congrats." A recognisable singer said from behind me, though I couldn't place his name.

I opened and closed my mouth. "Uh, thanks."

"OMG! It's Edward Masen!" Came the scream.

I froze in shock, before the singer who's name I couldn't place began pushing me in the direction of the lift. The lift doors opened and I panicked at the amount of people in there staring at me, and ran for the stair well. I ran back up to Bella and I's room. "We have a problem." I gasped as I leaned against the closed door.

**a/n MORE REVIEW = QUICKER UPDATES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Three

**Bella Swan.**** ;)**

I heard the hotel room door open then slam shut. I whipped my head around to it. I opened my mouth to speak but Edward beat me to it. "We have a problem." he gasped, breathless.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck have I done?" Edward muttered, and began bashing his head against the door.

"Edward." I asked, seriously this time. He ignored me and continued bashing his head. I got up off the bed and went over to him, sitting on the floor. I grabbed his head between my hands and he stopped, looking me in the eye blankly. "Edward, what problem?" I asked calmly.

He twisted his head out of my hands, and continued with the banging of his head.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes. "Edward, please don't do that." He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "Edward?" I whispered. I straddled his legs and grabbed hold of his head, stopping him for banging it again. "Edward, please." He kept quiet. "Edward?" I squeaked after another few minutes.

"They know, Bella." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"What do they know, Edward?" I asked slowly.

"Last night." He said even slower than before, opening his eyes then slumping his head forward as if in shame. I moved hands slightly so my fingers could rest on his neck, and I began massaging it. Edward sighed softly, and moved his head to rest on my shoulder, face down. "I've ruined both our careers."

"Edward." I whispered. "We'll think of something."

He sighed softly into my shoulder again. "I've been up maybe five hours?" He asked. "And I'm already so exhausted. They have videos... photographs of us." His phone began to ring and he picked it out his pocket, even with me straddling his legs. "My mum."

I took the phone from him and pressed 'decline call'.

"Lets order some room service, watch some TV and think it over." I suggested, I got off of his legs and stood up, holding my hand out for his. Edward took hold of it and I inwardly smiled at the warm feeling I got. Edward got up and didn't let go of my hand as we sat on the hotels couch.

I ordered some food whilst Edward found some shitty TV show to put on. Room service came and went, leaving us with enough food to ensure we wouldn't have to bother anyone for a while. An ad break came up on the TV, and Edward groaned when one of them was the all too familiar sixty second gossip one.

"Shoot me now." He muttered.

I watched in horror.

"OK, now I understand... I didn't realise before..."

"We need a plan. Before our agents get here." Edward decided.

I nodded, agreeing with him. "Now that... the public know, the papz will give us a hard time if we just call it off."

"I agree." Both Edward and I sat in silence. "We'll tell them we've been going out for a while." Edward commented, he looked at me nervously.

"I think, it's for the best." I replied. "I don't want to ruin my career over one night."

"We'll tell them we've been going out for a while secretly... and decided a while ago we wanted to get married."

"And we've kept it a secret from our family and friends because we didn't want to get pressured into something we didn't want." I added. "The irony." I smirked at him.

"We could have been great lawyers." Edward mused. "So it's settled, we remain married, and wont tell anyone the truth?"

I nodded my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Four

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

After Bella and I finished perfecting our alibi, I went back to lie on the bed. I watched Bella as she sat watching some comedy show on TV.

I smiled.

The first time I saw Bella on her first big movie's trailer, I'd sported the biggest crush on her known to man kind. She was the person I dreamt about often, had wet dreams over, and pictured whilst I masturbated.

It wasn't a secret I thought Bella was the hottest person in existence, all my family and friends knew, courtesy of my mum trying to embarrass me and it had been leaked onto a few websites from 'friends', but was never made anything big.

I felt my eyes shut slowly as I watched Bella laugh to the television show.

"Edward?" I heard. I smiled at the voice, and hmm'd in response, feeling something go through my hair, it felt amazing. I felt a soft nudge to my shoulder shortly after. "Edward, you need to wake up, at least for a couple of hours."

I grumbled, and lifted my hand to rub my eyes, to see Bella sitting on the bed, raking her fingers through my hair.

"They're here."

"Mmm." I replied, sitting up a little. "That feels so good, when you put your fingers in my hair like that."

"I used to always want to touch your hair." She blushed, then stopped raking her hands through my hair,

I smiled in response. "You can do it as much as you want, I'm not complaining."

Bella blushed and looked down at her hands. "You should get up, they're waiting for us in a conference room so we can talk."

"I'm nervous." I admitted, swinging my legs off the bed.

"Me too." She replied.

I did up my shoes as she waited for me by the door.

"How do we do this?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess... we pretend to be a couple."

I raised my arm to put around her shoulder. "Should I?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure." She frowned. "How do newly weds act?"

"Horny."

She smirked, and just grabbed the hand of the arm I had raised and placed it around her shoulder, then let go, took her other arm and wrapped it around my waist. She then snorted. "I can't believe I'm even in this situation."

"I know what you mean," I replied as I opened the door and we walked with our arms around each other. "I always thought of myself as the responsible type. I dread to think what my parents are going to say."

"Me too."

We made it to the room which we were meant to have our meeting.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Bella asked.

Despite wanting to agree, I knew facing them now would be better than later. "If it would be any easier, I would, better to do it soon as." I pushed the door open. I could feel Bella's grip on my shirt tighten.

Inside the room it was plain, save for the long table and about a dozen chairs and glasses and a two jugs of water on the table.

Two people stood up, one of them being my agent.

"Bella, Emily, Emily, Bella." I introduced.

"Isaac, Edward, Edward, Isaac." Bella followed suit.

"If you guys would sit at that end." Isaac asked, motioning for Bella and I to take the two seats at the other end of the table. I took my seat and looked at everyone else at the table. I recognised a few as some of the PR team I had, which I thought was just ridiculous, Bella and I's mishap wasn't that big of a scandal.

"You guys do realise this is the biggest scandal of the year?" Emily started. "What were you two thinking?" Everyone on the other side of the table were giving us evil looks, my manager being one of them.

Both Bella and I looked at each other. I think we both knew we couldn't tell them the truth.

"Well? Do you know how much trouble you guys are in? You've both put your jobs in jeopardy, now I want a good reason why you two have gone and fucked over all the work we've all put into helping you achieving what you have."

I looked down and licked my lips, placing both my hands upwards on the table before I began to speak. "Bella and I have been going out for a while, we didn't tell our family. We didn't want to tell anyone. We didn't want anyone interfering in our relationship with each other." Bella placed her hand on top of mine and squeezed it, I turned to her and grinned. I sounded genuine so far. "We didn't want to fall out because of what the media would say, we didn't want to be forced together because of what the fans and media wanted from us, we just wanted to take things at our own pace." The room was quiet. "We just wanted something to ourselves so we could be happy." I added quietly, inside cheering at how well I'd pulled that off. If this was a film, I'd be sure to be getting an oscar for it.

Bella squeezed my hand again. The room was quiet till someone I didn't know began to speak. "So we'll just tell them what you've told us in the public statement, if that's OK?"

Both Bella and I nodded.

"I think it's a good idea if we clear both your schedules for the next two weeks starting Wednesday and you both lay low for that time. Go visit family or something. Spend some time together. Just so you know, your both going to have to make it up for all of us sometime this year."

"Just a few questions." Someone else asked.

We both nodded our heads as they began firing questions at us.

Bella and I both held hands as we walked back to our room, as soon as the door shut I pulled her into me for a hug. "We did it." I laughed.

"_You_ did it." She whispered in my ear. "You don't know how fucking terrified I was. I'm sorry I left you to answer all the questions."

I shrugged. "Forget about it."

"I don't think there's a nicer guy out there than you, I feel like shit for doing this to you." She wrapped her arms around me, and hid her face in my chest, taking a sniff. "You smell so good."

"Not as good as you." I chuckled.

"You can smell me as much as you want if I can smell you when I want." She offered.

"Deal. So what are we going to do for the next two weeks?"

"We're going to have to tell our family." She mumbled. "This is going to be difficult."

"Hmm." I agreed, and let go of her, getting my laptop bag, and going to sit on the couch. Bella came and sat next to me. "Where does your family live?"

"My mom's in Florida... my dad's in Washington."

I took her hand in mine and threaded our fingers together, giving her hand a squeeze. She replied with a squeeze of her own. "I know I've got one thing planned from now till Wednesday, but what about you?"

"Um, a photo shoot, a première and a cast meeting."

"Maybe, if your mum's not doing anything we could get her to fly out to meet us."

"Yeah." She agreed. "My mom generally can't stay in one place for too long. She's very... flighty."

"And then we could visit your dad... then my parents."

"Your parents before my dad."

"Bella, if anyone needs to be seen first it's your dad. I know how... protective my dad was over my sisters." I winced, picturing the many times they'd brought home a boyfriend and he'd done his best to scare the shit out of them. "Go talk to your mum. See if she's free."

Bella nodded her head and went into the bathroom to call her mum. I scratched my chin as I picked up my mobile from beside me, and rung my parents house phone.

"Edward?" My mum asked into the phone, obviously very tired.

"_Shit_, mum I'm so sorry, I'll call you back later." I made a start to hang up, but she spoke.

"No, wait, wait." I heard a groan in the background, and my dad ask my mum who it was on the phone. "I have a bone to pick with you young man."

"Mum I-" I interrupted, wanting to tell her my side of the story first.

"The last time you were here, you left your dirty laundry behind, Edward Anthony Masen, do you know how long that washing took me?"

"Sorry mum." I smiled a little as I spoke into the phone.

"And the next time you're here, you're going to do all the cleaning up, famous movie star or not, mister."

I grinned. "Yes mum." I replied. "Anyway, I'm coming back for a while... not this Wednesday, next. I've been given some time off, it's OK if I stay at home, right?"

"Of course it is! I don't want my baby boy staying in a hotel when he has his own room here."

"Mum," I interrupted. "I, um, I'm bringing a friend."

"A lady friend?"

"Yes mum." I sighed.

"And will she be sleeping with you in your room?"

"I-I-I" I didn't know what to say, but if Bella and I were going to stick to our story, we'd have to. I sighed. "Yes."

She giggled on the other end. "My little boy is growing up."

"Mum." I groaned. "Just don't embarrass, me, OK?"

She sighed. "I'll keep your baby photos in the attic, don't worry."

I sighed shaking my head. "And could you ignore what people say about me? Like, stay out of the magazine isle at the supermarket? I want to explain it to you myself, in person."

"OK." She paused. "As much as I love hearing from you Edward, it's half one in the morning here" She yawned. "And I'm tired."

"Sorry."

"I'll see you next week then, I love you my golden child." She laughed down the phone tiredly.

"I love you too mum." I grinned and hung up. I looked up from my phone to see Bella watching me from the bathroom doorway. "You call your mum?"

"And my dad." She licked her lips slowly. "He heard, he's not too happy about it. I'm not sure what's going to happen to you when we make an appearance in Forks. But he can't do next week, he said he's too busy. We'll have to visit your parents first."

I shook my head. "Let's forget about the fact he'll probably kill me, and book these tickets."

**Happy halloween! :D**

**sorry I didn't post this update sooner, I forgot.**

**But here's your treat. ^^**

**review make me update faster3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Five

**Bella Swan.**** ;)**

I twiddled with my thumbs as I waited with Edward in the airports arrivals lounge, where we managed to stay unnoticed. Though we were sitting in the corner keeping our heads down.

"What did your mum say to you when she found out?"

"That she hoped we didn't turn out to be like her and my dad."

"Other than that she was happy. I think." I turned to look at Edward. "What did your parents say?"

"They don't know, yet. Thank god." I leaned my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. "My mum did tell me off for leaving my dirty washing at home though."

I laughed against his shoulder. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Three days." He mumbled. "I hate planes."

"Aww, Edward Masen scared of a little plane ride?" I mocked. Edward and I's friendship was easy, which made the whole marriage accident a hell of a lot easier to deal with. And I could see him easily becoming one of my closest, if not my best friend.

"Bella." Edward stage whispered, "There's someone looking at us giving us funny looks."

I opened my eyes, "Mom!" I grinned as we both grabbed each other into a hug.

"Bella!" My mom grinned as she pulled away, holding me at arms length. "You don't know how much I've missed you." Renee kissed my cheek, and turned to Edward.

"Mom, this is Edward." I introduced.

"Mrs Dwyer." Edward held his hand out, a crooked smile on his face.

"It's Renee, Edward." She swatted his hand away and gave him a hug, Edward gave me a shocked expression over her shoulder, and I tried my best not to laugh.

"Mom, stop hogging Edward."

"Oh, you two look so good together." She gushed, pinching both our cheeks. "And what a handsome son in law I have." Edward picked up her bag off the floor and held it over his shoulder, and I smiled at him. "So sweet too!"

"Lets get going before you can embarrass me further." I groaned, linking arms with my mom as Edward walked on her other side, as her orders as she spoke animatedly to Edward.

I sighed as I sat in the back seat with my mom. Edward, of course was the perfect gentleman and opened both our doors for us. And I felt guilty he felt like he had to.

Edward drove us to his apartment, it was a proper bachelors pad. But I didn't mind in the slightest, I wasn't into formal and proper. And Edward didn't mind the slightest if I acted like a pig. Living with Edward was like living with my perfect flat mate, even though I'd only stayed here for two days.

"You know you don't have to keep opening doors for my mom and I." I brought up when we were just about to go to sleep.

Edward laughed. "Bella, I was brought up to respect women, not treat them like shit."

"Oh." I blushed, and Edward chuckled.

"Just because your married to me doesn't mean I own you and you will do what I want, Bella. That's wrong, no one should be treated like that. Ever."

I bit my lip as I looked at him, and I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He frowned.

I shook my head as the tears left my eyes. Edward wiped them away with his thumbs and I smiled a little. "This is just a huge disaster." I whispered. "You just... you shouldn't be kept behind because of me. You could of still been single and finding the one you're _meant_ to be with, to get married to and have her children."

"Bella, I could say the same for you." He whispered back, placing a hand on my cheek. "Truth is Bella, I think I like you more than is right and when we get that divorce next year, I'm going to be jealous of anyone who wins you over." I bit my bottom lip, and sat up a little. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kiss you. Edward." Edward smiled and sat up too, leaning over me, and pushed me down gently, bringing his hand to the back of my head as his lips lowered to mine, placing a chaste kiss against them, before bringing one of his hands to my face and brushing it through the hair that made it's way in front of my face.

He brought his lips back to mine in a deeper kiss, and as our lips brushed for the last time and he pulled away, he moved his mouth to hover above my ear. "Let's pretend we're not married. Let's just be two people who've just started going out."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and nudged so he rolled over back onto his side of the bed as I hovered above him. I moved my legs to straddle him. Just as I was about to kiss him a knock came from the door.

"Yes" I snapped.

Edward chuckled, and I grabbed my pillow and hit him in the face with it. My mom opened the door and peaked her head in. "Bella, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You weren't." I glared at the laughing Edward underneath me, realising this was an embarrassing position to be caught in.

Renee laughed. "Oh look at me, your silly cock blocking mom."

I groaned, and Edward laughed again.

"I'm going to kill you Edward Masen." I hit him in the face with the pillow again and I heard Renee laugh, I turned to glare at her.

"I just wanted to know where the glasses are kept."

"The cupboard by the fridge." Edward answered, laughing.

Renee smiled at Edward appreciatively. "Thanks, night you two."

I rolled off Edward and glared at him before turning away from him. "You asshole."

Edward sighed and made pathetic whining noises. "I'm sorry." He huffed, moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his embrace. "So, you'll be my girlfriend?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do I really need to answer that?"

I could see him grin a little. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, then grinned. "Thank you."

I snuggled closer to him. "Anyway, I never pictured you being scared of planes."

"I'm not." He grumbled. "I just feel like crap on them. Bad headaches, migraines, nausea."

"If you say so." I mocked, grinning and burring my face in his chest.

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Six

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

"Behave yourself." Bella ordered to both me and her mum as she shrugged her hoody on. She leant up on the tips of her toes and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Both of you." She took her turn narrowing her eyes at both of us. "Especially you." She poked me in the chest, and I just smiled innocently in response.

She gave her mum a hug before she left.

Renee started laughing as soon as the door shut. "She hasn't changed."

I just grinned at Renee in response, before my eyes landed on the table. "She's forgotten her script. I'll be a minute."

I quickly grabbed it and made my way down the hall to where she was waiting for the lift.

I snuck up onto her quietly wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped and turned around, and scowled. "Jesus, Edward." She sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I missed you." I jutted my bottom lip out. "I didn't get a proper goodbye kiss." I began nuzzling my nose against eyes.

I felt Bella slowly wrap her arms around me and pull me in closer towards her, moving her lips onto mine as we leant on the wall by the lift making out like a couple of teenagers, she pulled away and whispered to me. "You'll get another kiss later if you behave yourself." She slid her hand down my arm and took her script out of my hand. She then placed a cheeky kiss on my cheek and got into the waiting lift, winking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her and went back to the apartment.

I smiled at Renee, who I had to keep reminding myself was my mother-in-law, as I sat next to her on the couch.

"You didn't bring any photos of Bella when she was younger?" I asked.

Renee laughed. "Oh, Bella would kill me if I even tried."

"Awwww." I sighed. "I was looking forward to teasing her about them."

"I do have plenty of stories about Bella when she was younger."

"Do spill." I encouraged with a grin on my face.

Both Renee and I spent two hours talking about Bellas past. And it was probably the best conversation I'd had in a long time. We'd ordered in a take out, when the conversation turned to my family and I.

"What's England like?"

"Cold, and rainy."

Renee laughed. "Poor Bella."

I frowned.

She grinned. "Bella's always loved the sun. Well, being warm, she's not too happy in the cold. When she was a teenager she moved in with her dad in Forks you see." Renee laughed a little to herself. "She said she wanted me to be happy with Phil, so wanted to give us some space, the first week in Forks she spent it in her room with three space heaters huddled under her duvet, I'll have to show you the photos her dad sent me."

I laughed.

Renee rolled her eyes playfully. "Charlie likes to pretend he's hard but he's a real softie. You make his little girl happy, he'll just mess about with you at worst, trust me."

"Sounds like my dad with my sisters." I shivered. "That was something I avoided in case I got the same treatment of that girls dad."

Renee giggled. "Oh, poor Bella, back in Forks everyone was down your throat about what you did. No doubt Bella wouldn't get away with dating anyone without her dad finding out."

I smiled a little. "Maybe if I buy Charlie some beer when I go over, every guy likes beer, right? Or play the geeky religious husband."

Renees eyes sparkled in mischief. "I'd dare you to, but Bella would kill me."

The apartment door opened. "Why would I kill you?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." Renee replied too quickly. Bella came in and narrowed her eyes at us. "We were just talking about Charlie." Bella slipped off her shoes and coat and threw them on the floor. "And I don't think I know a messier couple than you two."

Both Bella and I snorted.

"We're pretty clean, right Edward?"

I nodded my head. "No ones hurt themselves yet."

"And there's always space for a path to walk through it all."

Renee shook her head with a smile on her face. "I swear you two were made for each other."

I smiled and held my arms out for Bella who came and sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my shoulders loosely as she faced her mother. "You two have been behaving, haven't you?"

"Bella, if your worried about me telling Edward about that time you s-"

"OK mom, enough." Bella smiled animatedly. "Who's ready for tonight?"

"Oh, I can't come, baby, I'm sorry, I promised an old friend I'd meet up with her."

Bella smiled at her mum. "It's OK, as long as Edward doesn't ditch me too."

I grinned. "I've been waiting for this movie to come out for a long long long time."

Bella grinned down at me. "It's good apart from the bits I'm in which are shit."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Your acting is anything but shit."

She grumbled something under her breathe, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her bringing her closer to me.

The couch shifted and Renee stood up, holding her hands up in the air. "I'm going to go change and go meet my friend... it looks like you could use some privacy."

Renee walked off quickly into the spare bedroom and I hid my mouth on Bellas shoulder and laughed softly.

"I like your mum." I smiled against her shoulder. "She's made this easier."

"Hmm." Bella hummed, and slumped against me, swinging her legs over onto where Renee was sitting before. She cuddled her head into my chest and I looked down at her as she closed her eyes. "Your comfortable."

I laughed a little, and ran a hand through her long brown hair. "Don't you have a make up artist or someone coming over to piss you off for the première later?"

"Hmm." She mumbled. "But I want a little sleep first. That cast meeting was tiring. Unless they're going to force me to some hotel like was planned."

"You can go to the bedroom and sleep on the bed if you want."

"No. Your comfortable. Move and I'll kill you."

"Can I at least get my laptop from underneath the couch?" I asked.

Bella sat up. "You have ten seconds."

I quickly grabbed it and Bella lay back down in her position. I put the laptop up on the arm of the couch.

"Wake me up in thirty."

I placed my hand on the side of her face and run my thumb over her cheek. "Sure."

I opened up skype and don my headphones.

"JUNIOR!" I could hear my mum yell, as she sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

I groaned, and typed back my response.

_Hello, mother. -.-_

"Why're you not talking to me?" She whined.

_There's someone with me._

"Oh, I'm sure they wont mind. Oh... wait, is that them snoring?" She insisted, and began shouting my dads name. "EDWARD, JUNIOR'S ONLINE!"

I groaned.

_If I'm junior, I'm going to start calling dad senior. _I replied to my mum.

My mum narrowed her eyes at me, and I laughed quietly a little. My dad came and sat next to her on the other seat.

"Hey son."

I replied with a roll of my eyes.

_I'm not going to have to be subjected to that annoying nickname when I come home, am I?_

My dad just grinned in response. "You know your mum can't wait to embarrass you in front of your _lady friend_."

"You never told us her name!" My mum accused.

_And I'm not going to, until you meet her._

"Junior." My mum whined, and my dad rolled his eyes as he put an arm around her shoulders, raising an eyebrow at me. "At least tell us what she likes so I know what to cook."

_She's not fussy. She probably wont mind fish n chips mum._

My mum narrowed her eyes at me. "You can't expect to impress her by taking her to the _chip shop_."

_Fine,_ I replied to my mum. _We'll just go to the pub and come home with a kebab each._

I could see my dad on the screen laughing his head off, whilst my mum continued to tell me how rude it was to not treat a woman like a woman should be treated. And apparently women shouldn't be taken to pubs for a guys piss up.

It was then and there I decided I'd make an effort, for my mums sake. Bella didn't come off as the kind of girl who actually cared how much she could get out of people. She didn't even seem fazed that she could do what she wanted, get what she wanted, whenever she wanted. But I was still going to take her out, somewhere nice.

I kept speaking to my mum and dad on skype on where they reckoned we should go out for dinner when we got there.

"Mmmm, Edward," came the moan, I could feel my cock stir at the sound of Bella as I looked down at her.

"Junior?" My mum and dad both asked.

I blushed a little. "Uh, I think I've got to go." I finally spoke to them. "Got a premiere I'm meant to attend tonight..." I trailed off, blushing again. "Bye." I added and quickly shut down my laptop.

I could hear Bellas breath hitch, as she let out a loud moan. I laughed quietly, placing my laptop on the coffee table. I leant down and pressed my lips against hers, a frown appearing on her forehead. I moved my feet from the coffee table so I was laying against Bella, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in close towards me, pressing another kiss against her lips. Bellas forehead creased again, and I bit back a chuckle, as I began to place kisses all over her face.

I heard a groan as Bellas eyes began to flutter open. She scowled at me, so I pressed my lips to hers again. She smiled a little.

"Nice sleep?" I asked smugly.

Bella blushed, and hit my chest gently, before snuggling into it. "Yes, actually." She muttered.

"I noticed I heard some... moaning." I grinned a little.

"I was remembering, what happened the night we got married."

"The sex?" I asked bluntly.

She nodded, humming in response. "It was quite... enjoyable, in my dream anyway."

"You don't think it would be enjoyable if I were to take you right here, right now?"

She closed her eyes and put her nose against my neck, taking a sniff. "How big are you?"

"Depends."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Want to measure?"

"Where's the tape measure?"

"Don't have one."

Bella looked at me curiously, and began trailing her hand down my body till it rested over my crotch. "That doesn't matter, I've always had a good eye for measurements. Now should we start with erect or flaccid?" She asked.

I gulped as she sat up and straddled my thighs, undoing my belt and flyer. I lifted my hips up as she pulled my jeans and pants down.

"Uncut, huh?" She grinned a little. "Your cocks beautiful." She commented, and began tugging the foreskin back. "I think I prefer uncut." She continued, licking the tip of my dick with the very end of her tongue, looking straight into my eyes. She sat up, winking as she wrapped her hand around my length, slowly stroking it until it stood at full attention before her. She bit her lip as she looked down at it. "So thick... and big." She hummed in approval, and leant forward so her mouth was by my ear. "What I'd do for you to stuff my pussy with your huge cock. You don't know how wet your making me." She whispered huskily.

I moaned as I trailed my hands down her body till they rested on her firm ass cheeks, pulling her hips to mine, and ground myself into her.

"Mmmm." She moaned, slipping her hands under my shirt and running her hands over my chest.

I hummed in approval, and flipped us over so Bella was underneath, and took both her hands in mine, and held them together above her head in one hand, whilst the other made its way under her shirt, then her bra. They grazed over her nipples, and they hardened at my touch. Bella wriggled underneath me, and wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing her hips up closer to mine, and ground herself into me.

I growled, and pulled on Bella's jeans and pulled them down, running a finger against her soaked panties, "Mmm, Edward."

I grinned, and brought my hips back to hers, my cock lying against her pantie covered pussy, and ground myself into her, feeling her heat as I did so. We both continued to ground into each other over and over again, and I could feel Bellas wetness and heat increase as we did so.

Bella began to gasp louder and more frequently, and I knew she was close when she closed her eyes. I could feel my balls tighten more, then the hot liquid escape out my shaft all over the both of us. Bella opened her eyes, and gave me a lazy smile, as we both moved our mouths towards each other.

"That beats every other time I've had sex, sober." Bella murmured against my lips.

"I agree."

She looked down, and giggled. "I think we ought to get cleaned up."  
"I'll say." I snorted, kissing her on the lips again. "Do you want to get in the shower first?"

She kissed my cheek. "Thank you. The driver should be here soon to take us to the hotel, so I'm not going to bother dressing."

"Mmm, kay." I mumbled against her lips, giving her another kiss, watching as she got up to go shower. I grabbed a tissue and cleaned myself up, throwing the tissue in the bin, before taking my shirt and jeans off and leaving them on the floor, and pulled my pants back on, flopping back onto the couch, with a huge grin on my face.

Bella emerged from the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her waist. "Do you by any chance have a snuggie I can borrow?"

I went into the cupboard and brought out my unused christmas gift from last year.

"A double snuggie!" Bella giggled at this. "I lost my snuggie, we have to arrive on the red carpet in this together."

I agreed with her, grinning.

"I'll only wear it if you wear it too."

"Sure. Just let me jump in the shower." I kissed Bella on the lips before I quickly jumped into the shower, coming back out washed with a pair of boxers. I stood leaning against the door frame drying my hair with a towel as I watched Bella on the phone.

Bella hung up the phone. "EDWARD!" She shouted, probably thinking I was still in the shower. I grinned to myself and began creeping forwards.

"Yeah." I whispered as I snuck up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She jumped, then settled into my arms. "They've got you a suit they want you to wear."

I grinned. "I kind of enjoy being babied."

"I get what you mean. Though it's nice to do things for yourself."

"Hmm." I breathed into her neck, kissing it, before pulling away. "I'm going to go put a shirt on. I'm cold."

"Get me something." She asked as she flopped onto the sofa.

I returned with a pair of my boxers and one of my shirts for her to wear. She cocked an eye up at me and I shrugged, blushing a little. After Bella had gotten dressed we both got in the snuggie and sat on the couch.

I groaned. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

She closed her eyes and leant her head against my chest. The doorbell rung and both Bella and I groaned. "Guess that's for us."

"Hmmm." I leant down and placed a kiss on her lips, before getting up and holding my hand out for hers. We both held each others hand through the snuggies third arm. I quickly grabbed both our phones and a key before we left.

The driver drove us to the hotel, where there were a few paparazzi photographers waiting. I rolled my eyes as some of them squinted their eyes trying to see inside.

"Uh, I look like shit, and it looks like we're going to be photographed."

"Hmmm." I mumbled, not too happy. "I could take one of their cameras and stick it so far up their ar-" I cut off my sentence and smiled at the driver as he opened the door.

Bella looked at me as we got out the car and let out a giggle. "So far up what?" She laughed, and moved closer to me as they began photographing and shouting at us. Both Bella and I got into the confines of the hotel as soon as we could.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "How comes every time I face them I feel like one of them are going to shoot me down?"

I moved my arm out of the third arm hole and wrapped it around Bella's shoulder, and kissed her forehead. "I know how you feel."

"And then they make me feel like crap when they point out how shit I look all the time."

I glared at Bella. "You don't ever look shit."  
Bella gave me a look to say, 'yeah right', but before I could response there was a cat call. We turned in the direction to find Isaac stood waiting for us in the lobby, so we had ended up following him to some hotel room where the vanity was littered with all sorts of make up with some lady standing there looking impatient, then there was a couch with a pile of clothes in protective bags... or whatever you called them. Bella sighed and got out of the snuggie, sitting on the chair by the vanity.

Isaac turned to me. "So Edward, Gucci or Prada?" I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

After Bella had all her make up done, she'd been asked to chose a dress of her choice from the small collection they had brought over. She frowned, and looked a little pissed. "Can't I just wear the snuggie?"

Isaac glared at her. "Your image is important Bella, I don't want people to think you're a slob." Bella had sighed and chosen one with her eyes clothes. I didn't think she gave a shit if she _did_ look like a slob or not.

"This place is yours for tonight." Isaac handed over the hotel card, but Bella didn't take it off him, and instead frowned at him.

"We don't need a room, we have Edwards apartment."

Isaac gave Bella a look in which left no room for arguments, which ended up with us having the key to the room.

Bella and I made our way to the blacked out car and she folded her arms across her chest, a little pissed off. "SCREW THAT ASSHOLE." She yelled to no one in particular. "As soon as my contract with him is up, I'm leaving. I don't want to continue this game of his."

I rubbed her back as we drove around, then waited in the back of the car for half an hour whilst we waited our turn to walk the carpet.

After we'd gotten past the millions of photographers waiting for us right at the entrance of the red carpet, I'd felt a little disorientated by the blinding light, but then again it was what usually happened.

Bella and I were purposely kept away from questions about our relationship by Isaac, who ushered us to the next person until they brought the subject up.

Admittedly, the movie held no interest to me, other than the scenes Bella was in. Where I actually would pay attention, and drink everything in. And the parts that Bella wasn't in, were spent watching her.

The night was spent in a ridiculously expensive and _posh_ hotel, that neither Bella nor I wanted to stay in. Especially when they didn't have burgers on their menu. To say Bella and I were heartbroken would be an understatement.

The entered the apartment the next morning. "How was it?" Renee asked.

"The only good part was Bella."

Bella groaned. "I ruined the entire thing!" She slipped off her shoes and went to go sulk on the sofa.

Renee rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'm going to have to listen to Edwards opinion, honey. You've said that about every other film you've got a role in."

Bella began grumbling to herself, and narrowing her eyes at me as she got up and went to make some coffee. She sat back on the couch again, grumbling to herself.

"I think someone's in a bad mood!" Renee said in a sing song voice. One that sounded like she was teasing a little child. I couldn't help but laugh.

Bella stood up, taking her coffee with her into the bedroom. "Stupid husband. Stupid mom." She muttered as she slammed the door.

Both Renee and I laughed.

"She still does that?" Renee asked.

"Doubt herself?"

Renee nodded.

"Yesterday she did. Quite a bit."

Renee sighed, and pulled me towards the couch with her. "Look after her Edward, she has a tendency to keep herself shut out from everyone else, and come up with the worst solutions. She needs someone to talk to, and I know she trusts you. She's still my little baby, Edward, I still worry about her."

I nodded my head. "What time do you have to be at the airport?"

"An hour and a bit."

I frowned. "It's a shame we didn't get to spend more time together, I know Bella misses you, you'll have to come over again, or we'll come visit you."

Renee smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulder. "I'm happy she married you."

I smiled as I hugged her back.

Renee kissed me on the cheek, whispering in my ear. "Look after my little girl, Edward."

"I promise you I will." I gave her a squeeze, and Renee looked at me with tears in her eyes.

**REVIEW!**

**Next chapter should be up sooon! :O**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Seven

**Bella Swan.**** ;)**

Edward and I had taken my mom to the airport together in his car, where my mom kept the crying to a minimum. I'd enjoyed having my mom over. Although her and Edward got along far too well for my liking, it seemed like they both had another ally in each other so they could pick on me.

Another four hours later and Edward and I had packed our bags, ready for our own flight out of here.

The plane journey was spent with Edward's face in a sick bag the entire time. I had thought he was joking when he'd told me of feeling sick on the plane. He'd been leaning forwards the entire time, with me rubbing his back.

He'd booked us a taxi from the airport to take us to his parents house. Edward rung on the doorbell, and the sound of barking came closer towards the door, and suddenly, the front door opened. A huge dog jumped out onto Edward, barking and wagging his tail.

A huge grinned appeared on Edwards face as he scooped up the dog, and cuddled him. "I missed you, Pat Pat!" The dog barked in response, and Edward turned the dog to face me. "Patty, I'd like you to meet Bella."

The lady at the door laughed at Edward. She looked at me and blinked a couple of times. "Bella Swan!" She gushed, a hand over her mouth.

"Something like that." I smiled shyly, biting my bottom lip as I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Elizabeth, Edwards mum, since he won't introduce us to each other, and is too busy with the dog." She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "This is Edward," She motioned to the guy next to her.

"I'm Edward, he's senior." Edward corrected.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. Edwards dad, Edward, I took a second to laugh internally, held out his hand for me to shake. "For goodness sake, give the girl a hug."

The older guy rolled his eyes at his wife and gave me a hug too. "Nice to meet you Bella."

"You too."

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me into the house and into what I presumed was the living room by the many couches in there.

"Do you want something to drink Bella?"

"Um, no thank you." I replied, ringing my hands together.

Edward came along a few minutes later, and took my backpack off me. "I'm just going to put it upstairs, I'll be back in a minute." He kissed my cheek and jogged off. He came back and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

Elizabeth entered the room again. "You two haven't eaten, have you?"

We both shook our heads.

"Are you kidding mum, I've been waiting for your food all week."

Elizabeth grinned. "Good, you can both join the rest of the family for dinner. Bree's coming over."

Edwards dad came in and sat himself on a couch opposite us, and Elizabeth went to go sit next to him.

"Jesus, Edward, can you believe juniors brought a girl over?" Elizabeth asked, grinning at Edward.

His dads lips twitched up into a smirk. "No. Not really, he was always too scared."

I giggled and Edward blushed.  
Elizabeth leaned forwards. "I'm seeming to find this whole scenario rather amusing really Bella, when Junior was younger he alwa-"

"Mum, please." Edward interrupted. Elizabeth opened her mouth to continue. "Mum." He whined.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Guys have crushes on girls all the time, and vice versa, Junior." She leaned closer to me. "Edward always said that you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, you should of seen his room before he asked me to take them posters down before he arrived."

I giggled, and hugged Edward. "So you had posters of me on your bedroom wall?"

Edward just blushed and turned his face in the opposite direction.

His father chuckled, and that was how the next hour went, Edward and I talking to his parents.

The front doorbell rang, and Elizabeth bolted to the door. "Oh Bree, you look beautiful. You have to come meet your brothers girlfriend, you'll be surprised."

The brown haired girl hastily came into the front room. "SO YOU ARE MARRIED?" She squealed. "My baby brother's all grown up! And I thought it was just a rumour." She smiled at us and gave me a huge hug.

She let go and the rest of the family was looking between Edward and I.

Edward put his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers together as he gave them a little squeeze. "We just wanted to keep it a secret between ourselves." He shrugged, and pulled out an innocent smile, mostly directed towards his mother. "It's hard to live a normal life when you're followed my papz constantly."

"How old are you Bella?" Edwards dad asked.

I licked my lips. "Um, nineteen."

"Isn't that a little... young to get married. I mean, Edward's twenty two, how old were you when you met each other?"

"I was nearly eighteen."

Edward. Sr frowned. "But isn't the age of consent in the U.S. Eighteen?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "We didn't do anything illegal, I promise you we didn't do anything we shouldn't of until a while after her eighteenth."

"This explains it." Elizabeth murmured. "You not wanting to let your mum help you find a girlfriend. You already had one." She sniffed a little. Edward stepped forwards to his mom and gave her a hug, whispering into her in her ear.

I swear the guy was a god send, he wasn't embarrassed of showing affection towards his mother like most guys I knew who were. And I was dangerously close to falling for this guy.

Edward let go of his mom and she looked over towards me with tears in her eyes as she held her arms out. I stepped into them, and gave her a hug back.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She sniffed. "My baby boy has gotten married."

As we all sat down at the dining table to eat, Elizabeth placed down her fork and turned to Edward. "Thank you Bella for putting up with Edward."

I grinned. "It's a hard job. I know."

Edward poked me in the ribs. "Hey!"

"I know he probably leaves his washing all over the floor but he's a good guy really."

"Deep down... very deep down." Bree grinned.

Edward scowled and flicked a pea from his dinner at her head.

"Edward Junior Anthony Masen, _do_ I need to send you to your room?" His mother told him off.

"Sorry mum."

This time I couldn't help but laugh along with Bree. Dinner had passed in comfortable conversation.

I giggled as I crawled into bed with Edward. "You never told me your dad was hot." I recalled the way Edward's dad looked just like him, but with blue eyes and what was left of his blonde hair, though his dad was a little shorter than Edward.

Edward groaned. "Bella, c'mon."

"What?" I laughed.

He scowled at me, "If you want to play it like that, I'll admit to thinking your was mum hot the entire time I spent with her."

"Edward." I whined.

Edward laughed and poked me in the stomach. "What goes around comes around." He moved closer to me on the bed, whispering into my ear. "Anyway, you're hotter."

I grinned and wrapped my legs around his waist, hanging off him.

He chuckled as he dipped his head down and placed kisses up and down my neck, tickling me. I giggled and pushed him off, laying my head on his shoulder. "Your parents are nice."

"Hmm, when they're not trying to embarrass me. It's not fair, your mum didn't embarrass you as much as mine embarrassed me."

"Yeah right."

He looked at me. "Personally, I don't think it's fair."

"Edward," I warned, as he brought his hands up to his mouth. "What are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes at Edward. "What are you playing at?" I asked sitting up in bed.

He grinned evilly and held his palms together as he blew into them making a farting sound. "Oh, no, Bella!" He yelled. "Oh god, the smell!" Edward made the fake farting noise again, then started into a fit of fake coughs.

"I hate you." I grumbled.

Edward made the fake farting sound again. Laughing really loud.

"Seriously Edward?" I groaned, my lips tugging upwards.

A knock came from the door, and Edwards dad stuck his head in the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes!" Edward laughed hysterically, and made another farting noise. Except this time there was an awful smell along with it.

"Uh, Edward." I moved away from him on the bed. "That's not funny."

"... That was an accident I swear." Edward blushed, turning bright red.

"I'm not talking to you, or smelling you. Ever again." I grumbled.

"I'll, uh, go." His dad mumbled leaving.

The room was quiet some time after that.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Yeh?" I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"Come here beautiful." He whispered as he moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. He kissed me from behind as we lay spooning on the bed. "I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. They'll like you."

It went quiet for a while till he spoke again.

"Are you awake?" He whispered.

"Hmm."

"Would you prefer going out for dinner in a pub or a restaurant?"

"Which is better here?"

"Pubs serve like, home made food, patrons don't care what you look like, restaurants are… formal."

"I'd rather the pub." I mumbled tiredly.

"'kay." I could hear him take a sniff of me. "Have I ever told you how good you smell?"

I laughed quietly.

"Or how beautiful I think you are?"

I smiled a little to myself and turned around in his arms so my face was pressed against his chest, taking an inconspicuous sniff of him. I closed my eyes for the night, very very content.

**Review3**

_a/n, please go and check out my new story 'a ride to remember'_

_love you 3_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Eight

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

I woke up the next morning with Bella wrapped around me. I kissed her forehead before I peeled her off me, and she huffed in response, burying her face into the bed. I smiled at the sight.

I quickly brushed my teeth before going downstairs and sitting myself in front of the TV.

My sister was already there, with her laptop.

Bree snorted. "There are people on here discussing whether or not your marriage will last. This girl, is convinced she'll leave you before next year."

I could feel my heart clench, and I grabbed at my chest in pain.

"Are you all right?"  
"Probably just heart burn."

She frowned. "If your worried about you and Bella splitting up Edward, I know it's not going to happen."

I just frowned. "I don't even know why Bella agreed to this." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes in response. "I heard you talking last night," I scowled at her. "The walls are paper thin, Edward. It's clear you both care about each other. That's why you got married."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "There are bigger and better things out there for Bella." I grumbled, pulling the hood of my hoody up on my head and brought my feet up onto the couch, before feeling uncomfortable and lying on my side curled up. I closed my eyes for a brief second, the next opening them to someone in front of me with one of _my_ hoodies on, sitting on the floor eating cereal. I tugged on the hood, to reveal Bellas brown hair. I smiled at her as she turned around and playfully glared at me. I could see the cheerios in her bowl, and pointed to my mouth. She rolled her eyes and scooped some up, putting the spoon in my mouth.

I grinned at her after I'd swallowed it. "Thank you."

I patted my legs for her to come and sit on them. She did so, and I watched as she finished off her breakfast. When she'd finished, Bella made a move to get up, bet I grabbed her wrist and took her bowl off her placing it on the floor beside me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down next to me, kissing her lips. We both pulled apart panting a while after. "Hi." She giggled.

I smiled at her, resting my head on top of hers. "I'm so tired." I mumbled.

"Me too." She sighed. "I really should go put that bowl in the sink."

I kissed her on the lips again. "It can wait."

"Edward." She mumbled against my lips. "I don't want to come off as a brat to your parents."

I sighed, and kissed her forehead. "I'll do it."

I grabbed it and dumped it in the sink.

"Do you want to go out today?" I asked her.

"To be honest, if I get the chance to do nothing all day, I'd rather do that."

"Great minds think alike." I mumbled against her lips, trailing her hands down her body. "Though I'm going out with some mates later, um.. I'd like it if you came with me. It'll be a few pints of beer... that's all."

"Of course I'll go with you." She yawned, leaning her head on my shoulder. "How bad can it be?" She joked.

Bella and I had spent a majority of the day in front of the TV, doing sweet nothing. Around eight we both stuck some clean jeans on, though Bella kept my hoodie on, and I stuck a hat on my head to stop people from recognising who I was.

Going to the pub for Bella to meet my mates was probably one of the most embarrassing things that had happened in my life.

The worst? They told her about my numerous spank fests, or drunken babbling about fucking her senseless before I'd even met her. Lets just say I was positive my face had gone beyond red.

"Lets play marry, shag or push off a cliff."

"Yeah, Bella first!"

I groaned. "Come on!"

"Justin Bieber, Marilyn Manson and Shrek."

"What do you do?" Bella asked confused.

I glared at my friends.

Alecs mouth turned up at one side. "You chose one to marry, shag or push off a cliff. Easy." He grinned at Bella.

"Well, I'll push Bieber off the cliff."

"WAHEYYY!" They all cheered.

"Wait... if I marry Shrek, would I have to have sex with him?" She asked.

I groaned, hitting my forehead with my hand, cursing my friends.

I held Bella around the waist as we stumbled back to my parents, both giggling, albeit kind of tipsy. As we walked past a local kebab shop I froze. "Hungry?"

"Mmmm." Bella hummed.

We went inside, ordering a doner kebab for each of us.

We both got back to my parents, and sat on the living room floor in silence as we ate the grease filled kebabs, along with the two bottles of beer I'd gotten from the fridge on the way in.

I was impressed that Bella had finished both the beer and kebab, but not so much when she tried to steal some of mine.

When we'd both finished, we both lay back leaning against the sofa.

"We should," Bella let out a small cute burp. "exercise this off."

"Mhm." I hummed. "I like the sound of that." I rolled on top of her, catching my lips with hers, feeling her hum into my mouth, I brought my lips to her neck, taking my hands to her breasts and began massaging them. I pushed my hips towards Bella as we lightly ground into her other as I pressed her against the floor. I slipped my hands under her shirt and undid her bra, taking it out from underneath her shirt, and threw it across the room. Bella moaned louder when my hands came into contact with her breasts, trailing her own down my chest to my belt as she unfastened it.

There was an awkward cough from the door and both Bella and I turned to look. "Um.. if you two don't mind..." My dad asked.

We broke apart, Bella blushing a beautiful red. "Sorry." She mouth to him, before burying her face in my neck.

My dad left the room and I began laughing.

Bella sighed, resting her hands on her now bloated stomach. "I feel positively sick." She groaned, and I watched as her face paled even more.

"Shit." I whispered, picking her up and taking her to the bathroom.

And surely enough, not five minutes later, Bella was puking her guts out.

I'd brushed Bellas teeth for her after and had taken her to bed, wrapping her up in the blanket, feeling like shit for taking her on a piss up. Even if it was considered mild in my book.

As I lay in bed I tried to recall the amount of drinks I'd bought Bella.

As the pound coins were lined around the pool table, Bella and I leant against a radiator smoking inside. Though I was well aware it was illegal to smoke inside, the pubs landlord didn't give a shit either way.

When I'd gone up to the bar to get a round of drinks for the guys, myself and Bella, he'd persuaded me to sign some shit for his wife and daughters. He'd given us the first round on the house, and told us to come back soon.

That was one drink... and seeing as I'd bought a round for everyone, most of the other guys bought a round too. And there was quite a few of them. I frowned as I realised every time I'd gotten a new drink, Bella had too, and I was feeling slightly tipsy. Bella was a lot shorter than I was, and I had a very high tolerance for alcohol. That couldn't of been good for her liver.

I should of noticed the drunk blush that she'd been sporting after her third pint.

I groaned as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me, her full lips slightly parted as she slept. I brushed her hair away from her face, watching her sleep, and as I did, I knew I was going to fall for her. And hard.

"You're going to break my heart one day." I spoke to Bella as if I'd expected her to wake. "You deserve someone so much better." I kissed her cheek as I closed my eyes, resting my cheek against hers. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

**Bella Swan. ****;)**

I woke up the next morning to a headache, though it wasn't that bad.

I'd had worse when my brother had snuck me beer. I peeled off Edwards arm that was laid across me, as he snored lightly beside me, his mouth slightly open. I giggled and couldn't help but snap a picture off him on my phone.

I quickly brushed my hair and stuck it up in a pony tail, making my way downstairs, and was met by Edwards mom.

"I've been wanting to get you alone." Elizabeth grinned. "I've wanted a chance to talk to my little boys wife since you got here, but it seems like Edward's not sharing."

I laughed.

"It'd be nice to spend some girl time with you... if your free this week."

I rolled my eyes smiling at her. "We took the week off so we could spend some time with you and Edward. Edward just has the idea he has the week to sleep and drink before he meets my dad."

Elizabeth laughed at that.

"I heard that." Edward yawned as he entered the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, leaning his chin on my shoulder. "I think my two favourite women should spend the day relaxing or whatever you do in one of those mud place things." Edward spun his hand in a circle as he thought. "A SPA! That's the word, and I'll spend some time annoying dad."

Elizabeth laughed. "So there's no reason for me to shower today?"

"Of course you need to shower, I can smell your stench from here." Edward laughed. Elizabeth hit him with a tea towel and scowled at Edward in response. "I'm joking, I love you mum. I'll go call Bree and see what spa she recommends." Edward kissed my neck as he unwrapped his arms from my waist.

"Edward?" His mom called just as he was about to leave the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about about Jane. She missed you too you know."

Edward looked a little sad as he looked down at the floor and mumbled something incoherent as he left the room.

She put a cup of coffee in my hands and offered milk and sugar before sitting at the dining table. I sat on the chair opposite her.

"Is he going to be all right?" I asked Elizabeth.

She looked sad as she looked down at her coffee. "He'll be fine. I don't think Edward and Jane ever saw eye to eye, even as kids. You know, sibling rivalry." I nodded my head, understanding full well how bad sibling rivalry could get. "When Edward started his acting career, Jane didn't try to hide her disapproval. I don't know if it's fuelled by jealousy or.." Her voice became shaky as she placed her mug back on the table, staring at her hands.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I brought it up." I took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's not your fault Bella. Not at all." She whispered, swiping at her eyes with her free hand. "I just want Edward and Jane to find their peace with each other."

"If you want I could... speak to Edward."

"I'd appreciate that Bella. I think what they both need is someone to come together over. That or a huge kick up the backside."

I laughed a little.

"Hey you two!" Edward called as he ran into the kitchen where we sat at the dining table. "There's this spa in Covent Garden that I've booked you into for later. I've got it all covered, all you have to do is be there."

I looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you."

He just grinned in response and sat next to me, and drank half of my coffee in one go.

"What is it with you and stealing my food?" I scowled at him.

"I'm an incompetent male." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Though you did steal most of my kebab yesterday." I folded my arms across my chest glaring at him. He grinned a little. "You should see Bella handle her drink, mum. Though it did come all back up again after."

I blushed.

"Your dad told me about last night, about how wasted you both were." She looked slightly amused as she told us. "Sorry about your dad. He's probably forgotten about how bad we were when we'd just gotten married..."

"Mum." Edward groaned. "Come on." He looked at where mine and Elizabeth's hands were laying on the table. He raised an eyebrow. "Have you been talking about me.

"No." I instantly replied.

Whilst Elizabeth replied with a stretched out. "Noooo."

"Come on, your both horrid liars." He pushed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I was just telling Bella how happy I was for you two."

"Do you promise to not scare my wife off with your Spanish inquisition today?" Edward asked.

She just smiled. "I want to get to know my daughter in law better."

Edward had drove us to Covent Garden, and dropped us off a little early, so Elizabeth had dragged me off to go and watch all the street performers there. We'd had our photos snapped a few times there, and I thanked God that it was only fans. Fans I could handle.

Elizabeth and I spent the day talking mostly about Edward and I. But most of it was Elizabeth spilling the beans on Edward. I tried my best to remember it all so I could use it as blackmail against Edward.

We were both met by Edward in the reception of the spa after, who'd run up to us, giving us both a big hug.

"Nice day?"

"Lovely day." Elizabeth replied. "And the company was perfect."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Edward grinned, winking at me as he took my hand in his.

I just blushed in response.

"Let's go look at those baby pictures we were talking about."

"Not quite. Dad and I booked a table at some Japanese restaurant."

Elizabeth and I both huffed and pouted in response, but Edward seemed persistent to go and keep us from gossiping about him some more.

Edward and Edward both took us out for dinner, and the four of us sat down to watch a film when we'd got back.

Edward and I both crawled into bed shortly after the film, leaving his mom and dad downstairs to watch the news. "Who's Jane?" I asked Edward as we lay in bed, stealing kisses from each other every so often.

He froze. "My sister. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just asking."

"Bella..." He started.

"When am I going to meet her?" I asked. I knew I was being blunt, but if anything I wanted Edwards mom not to have the weight of her children's feud on her shoulders.

"Your not."

"Edward."

"Bella." He replied, pulling away from me.

"It's upsetting your mom, Edward."

"I don't care."

"Stop acting like a dick, Edward. She's your sister."

Edward just grumbled under his breathe in response.

"We're going to visit her tomorrow."

"She has work?"

"Really, Edward? All day? We're going to visit her whether you like it or not."

"Fine. I'll go. But I won't like it."

"Fine."

"Fine." He grumbled back, turning his back to me, as I turned my back to him, and moved as far away as I could on the bed.

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

I woke up the next morning feeling sorry for myself as I watched Bella sleep on the other side of the bed huddled up away from me.

I made my way downstairs with my phone, dressed in jogging bottoms. When I entered the kitchen I was attacked by Patty who was awake and running around my feet in circles. I sighed as I grabbed his lead and decided to take him on a walk.

As Patty ran around the common I fished out my phone from my pocket and stared at my sisters number before I pressed call.

"Hello?" Came the voice I hadn't heard speak directly to me in a few years.

"Jane?" I asked.

"Um.. Edward?" She asked uncertainly. "I heard the news... um.. congrats.. I think."

"Hmm." I hummed in response. "I'm only calling because she wanted to meet you."

"Oh." She muttered back. "Um.. mum was disappointed that she didn't get an invite to the wedding."

"No one did. It was quiet and quick. How we wanted it."

"Wouldn't of hurt you to at least tell the family about it."

"Yes, because you've never tried to dissuade me from something I wanted." I snapped pissed off with her. "Forget about meeting Bella, I don't want her anywhere near you, because your still the controlling selfish bitch you've always been."

"Edward?" She whispered into the phone.

I just sighed and hung up on her.

I called Patty over and decided to go on a jog with him around the neighbourhood to try and calm myself down. I knew if anyone tried talking to me I'd end up yelling at them.

We returned back to the house with Patty in my arms, completely spent, yet satisfied by the way his tongue hung out his mouth as he grinned at me. I put him down on the mat when we got in and he scampered off to find his water bowl. I followed after so I could get a drink of water from the kitchen.

"I've just spoken to your sister." Bella announced as I walked in.

"Good for you." I muttered, scowling at the fridge, glaring at it.

"Edward!" My mum scolded. "Don't you dare talk to your wife like that."

"Sorry." I mumbled looking at the floor.

"_We_ are meeting her and her fiancé for dinner tonight." Bella replied.

"Not if you want world war three to start." I replied, turning to face them both.

"Edward," Bella sighed. "Just do it for me, please?"

"I'm getting in the shower." I mumbled walking off, not giving her an answer.

I grumbled to myself as I got in and put the water on boiling hot, hating myself and I actually fucking cried as I leant my forehead on the tiled wall.

I'd managed to upset my mum _and _Bella.

I'd go tonight. But I'd keep up a tough front. I didn't want Jane to think I'd be listening to her anytime soon. The only person in my book who could get me to do what they wanted right now was Bella, and that was because of the weird hold she had on me.

Throughout the day leading up to meeting Jane and her fiancé Bella had told me to behave and try to be nice, as had my mother. I felt like a little child being chastised.

We drove to her house and I parked outside, where Bella had to practically drag me to their front door. "Bella." Jane sighed and gave Bella a hug as soon as she'd opened it.

Alec came up behind Jane and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting one of his hands on her stomach lovingly I frowned at him. "Hey Edward, Bella." He nodded at her.

Bella and Jane left Alec and I outside together as they walked off talking together.

"Alec?" I asked frowning stepping inside and closing the door.

He looked a little sheepish as he scratched his neck and shrugged his shoulders. "I know, I should of told you the other day, but I wanted Jane to tell you. You've made her feel like shit you know."

I looked down at the floor, beginning to feel like shit for the way that I'd treated my sister. I knew she had something against me, even though I didn't know what it was.

Alec had ordered in a pizza for dinner, probably trying to keep it formal instead of there being a huge scene in a public restaurant where they'd be people texting friends about it shortly after.

Jane burped, rubbing her stomach when she'd finished. "I fancy some tinned pineapple." She announced.

"I'll go down to Tescos." Alec smiled at her, kissing her cheek as he cleaned up the rubbish quickly.

"I'll go with you." Bella announced, jumping up, "I could use a smoke."

"So could I." I jumped up, but Bella just scowled at me.

"No. You're quitting, remember."

"Bella?" I called confused.

She just turned around and gave me a pleading look. I sighed as I slumped a little more into the couch. I knew what she was playing at.

Bella and Alec left Jane and I. For the first five minutes we sat in an awkward silence.

"So, you're uh.. having a baby?"

"Yeah.." She trailed off. "Are you and Bella going to try for a baby?"

"No."

"Oh."

We sat in an awkward silence again.

"Edward?" She whispered quietly, I looked over to her to see that she had tears in her eyes, and gave her a questioning look. "I've just been trying to look out for you, Edward." She whispered. "I've heard all these stories about these celebs getting into drugs... and the wrong company. I didn't want to see my baby brother end up like that, Edward. Bree and I have always thought of you as a little baby, even when you weren't, you know that right? Why'd you think that you got away with so much when you were younger?" She sniffed as she began crying, and I began to feel even worse. I got up from where I was to sit next to her and give her a hug.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I mumbled.

"It's my fault." She muttered, wiping her eyes. "I should of told you how I felt sooner."

Bella and Alec came back, both grinning when they saw us hugging on the couch.

"We good?" Alec asked, as he and Bella came and sat next to each of us. Bella wrapped an arm around my neck, kissing my cheek.

"Yeh." I replied smiling at Jane.

"Alec, you smell like smoke!" Jane accused. I laughed at my sister telling my friend off.

He pointed a finger at Bella. "She was teasing me with them baby, I only had one."

"Speaking of that, I'm going to go have a ciggy myself."

Jane frowned. "I thought you were quitting?"

I laughed in response. "You didn't believe that, did you?"

Jane just laughed and shook her head smiling.

I grabbed Bellas pack and lighter, remembering that I'd left my own at my parents and made my way into the garden, sitting on the floor where the deck met the grass. I lit a cigarette sticking it in my mouth as I grabbed my iPhone from my pocket, sending a text to my mum.

_**You and Bella are lucky I love you both.**_

I froze as I opened my sent box and reread the text. I frowned and reread it again and again. My hand began to shake and my phone dropped onto the floor. I quickly picked it up, just as it showed I had a new text come in from my mum.

_**Love knows no limits, Edward.**_

I ran a hand through my hair. _Did I love her_?

**Bella Swan.**** ;)**

When Edward and I got back to his parents house, both his dad and mom had given me huge hugs, whispering their thanks into my ear when they'd heard Edward and Jane had sorted out their differences.

I retired to bed early, feeling completely spent.

Edward came in the room shortly after, crawling up onto the bed, and gave me a kiss."Thank you."

"What for?"

"Calling me out on my shit." Edward slipped under the covers, and began kissing his way down my stomach, his hands trailing down my thigh. "Edward, what're you doing down under there?"

"Showing you how much I appreciate what you did today."

I squirmed under him feeling my panties begin to soak. Edward chuckled quietly, slipping off my sleeping shorts, and looked down at my nearly naked lower half, happy with himself. He trailed a finger along my pantie covered slit.

"Mmm." I hummed in approval.

"You like that, huh?" He asked.

"Yes." I whimpered.

Edward pulled the blanket off of his head. "I want to watch you come undone, Bella." He whispered huskily. "Mmm, your so wet." He ran his nose along my pantie line, with his eyes closed.

He sat up and pulled my bra and shirt off in one go, smiling appreciatively at my breasts. "Never have I seen such perfection." He smiled greedily and leaned forward to nuzzle my breasts.

I closed my eyes, before opening them again. "No fair, why are you wearing all the clothes?" I leant up, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I think you should strip for me."

He grinned cheekily, pulling his shirt off, smirking as he looked down at me. I tugged on his belt, and he slipped his jeans off, and looked down, straddling me with just his boxers on. I could see the outline of his bulge through them. "Better?" he asked.

"So much better." I approved. "Though I would like those pants to come off at some point. I'm quite partial to that uncut cock of yours."

He just grinned and leaned forwards pushing me back down again, massaging my breasts, then began to suck on my nipples, grabbing them between his teeth as he tugged on them whilst I squirmed in pleasure underneath him.

He kissed down my stomach once again, grazing his teeth against my skin every know and then, till he reached my lower parts yet again. His hand tugged on my panties, "Let me see how wet and ready you are for me." I lifted my hips up and Edward pulled my panties down. "Mmm" He licked his lips as he looked up at me. "Let me have a taste first."

I lay my hips back down on the bed and Edward got on his knees between my legs. He placed one leg over his shoulder, and the other on the opposite side. With his hands under my ass he lifted me up towards his mouth. He let his tongue slowly tease the insides of my thighs and I felt more juices dripping out of me. Then he tickled my slit with his tongue.  
I moaned out loud. His teasing was going to be the end of me. I watched his head between my legs. He was now opening my pussy lips with his tongue and flicking it lightly across my clit. I was whimpering underneath him. Then Edward slowly let his tongue slide inside my hole. I groaned and started pulling my nipples. Edward's tongue felt so good inside my cunt. He slurped as he sucked and then I felt his fingers. First one, then a second slid in and then a third. Finally he had all four fingers stretching my cunt and his lips were closed over my clit. I cried out. I couldn't hold back much longer. He was fucking me with just his fingers.  
Then without warning he fisted me. I groaned out loud as he was stretching my tight cunt beyond belief. Edward kept sucking on my clit throughout it. His fingers inside me hooked and found my g-spot. I squirmed in pleasure, my hips bucking as he worked his magic fingers. I screamed out in pleasure and started shaking all over. My cunt squeezed his hand hard and I pulled my breasts as I shivered from my orgasm. I slowly calmed down and Edward gently pulled his fist out of me. It made a slurpy sound as it exited and I could feel my hole closing.

"You're fucking amazing," I gasped, and slumped down onto the bed. Edward grinned, licking his hand clean.

"You taste amazing." He whispered.

I pushed Edward down onto the bed, straddling him, taking his boxers off so I could return the favour.

Edward swiped my hands away from him. "That was me trying to do something nice for you Bella. I don't want the favour returned." I slumped down on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him there.

"If I was your previous girlfriend I never would of let you out of my bed."

Edward chuckled quietly. "Bella, I've always believed in abstinence till I got married.… you were.. uh, the first person I had sex with." He blushed.

I smiled as I leaned into him. "But you were good."

I could feel his face heat up as I said that. "Just because I abstained from sex doesn't mean I never... watched stuff to... _relieve_ myself." he coughed a little, and his voice became quieter. "And it did teach me.. some things that you obviously enjoyed."

"But why no me touching you at the end?" I frowned.

He sighed again, kissing the stop of my head. "I had an epiphany earlier. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, Bella. Thank you, for everything."

"And what was this epiphany?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "All in good time Bella."

**REVIEW!**

**a/n MMMM, LEMONS. LOLOL.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Nine

**Edward Masen. ;)**

Of course my mum had been excited when she heard the news that Jane and I were on good terms with each other again. Mum had hosted more dinner nights at the house, even to the point where she'd tried to fit just under thirty people in the house.

But it had made my mum happy, so I wasn't complaining in the slightest.

And most of it was down to Bella. The woman I was in love with. Bella was determined for Jane and I to catch up more, and had asked Jane and Alec to come visit us when they were free, which they'd had to turn down because of their upcoming wedding and Jane's pregnancy.

I'd gotten the chance to take Bella into central London to show her some of the famous landmarks there, though we did end up getting lost. I'd only been around that area a few times, and that was only because I was bored, but Bella seemed to find it interesting to look around.

The day before we left, my family had taken it upon themselves to come up with scenarios in which Bellas dad; Charlie, would try to kill me. Of course they'd all howled in laughter when they found out he was the chief of police, and was likely to have a gun with him. And to be honest. I was shitting myself.

The nerves I had about meeting Charlie didn't do anything for my air sickness. There had been a point where I'd puked enough into my sick bag that it'd split. I was thankful that I always brought a backpack and stuffed my stuff in it rather than use a suitcase.

Bella had looked a little worried when I'd gotten up to change, and I'd wanted to give her a tiny peck of the cheek as I walked past, but I had to refrain myself. No doubt she'd hate the smell of my breathe and go jumping out the plane to get away.

"I hate fucking planes." I grumbled in the bathroom. "Why me?" I asked.

I'd taken my jeans off and stuffed them in the carrier bag the flight attendant had given me, and put on a new pair, getting far too happy about the fact that I was about to brush my teeth. Maybe I had OCD with my teeth. It would explain the necessity for me to carry a toothbrush with me... and the constant brushing when I had nothing better to do.

I gave the carrier bag to the flight attendant with an apologetic smile, but she looked a little too happy to be taking it. I frowned as I made my way back to my seat, sticking my bag back in the overhead luggage area.

"You OK?" Bella whispered, I just nodded in response taking her hand in mine and squeezing it, completely fucking freaking out.

**Bella Swan.**** ;)**

I frowned as I watched Edward get into the back of the taxi. He closed the door and I told the driver the directions to my dads house. He was sitting leaning against the window, tugging on his hair.

"Edward, seatbelt." I pointed out.

"Oh, ha ha." He chuckled nervously, putting it on and running his hand through his hair once again, tapping his fingers on his knee and bouncing his leg up and down.

I grabbed his hands, stilling them. "Calm down, OK?" I ordered.

Edward made a pathetic whining noise, and looked down at his lap.

"Have a power nap or something." I suggested.

He sighed and slid his hands out from mine, and leant his head against the window and closed his eyes. I grabbed my iPhone out my pocket when I was sure Edward wasn't looking, and sent Sam a quick text.

_Make sure dad doesn't throw a fit. I think Edward's on the verge of a panic attack._

I got a reply back a few minutes later, I looked up to make sure Edwards eyes were shut or that he was asleep before reading it.

_Well, that text made dads day._

Thirty minutes into the drive and Edward began to make mumbling noises in his sleep. I nudged him gently hoping to wake him up. It didn't work. Edward broke out into a sweat as the mumbling got a little louder. The taxi driver gave me a concerned look in the rear view mirror.

"Edward." I nudged him harder. I undid my seatbelt and slid to the middle, and shook him a little. "Edward, wake up."

He woke with a jolt, clutching at his chest, panic evident in his eyes. He had bits of his hair plastered to his forehead where they had stuck down from him sweating so much. He ran a hand through his hair, it more of a mess than it usually was.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I strapped myself into the middle seat and leant my head on his shoulder. Edward wrapped an arm around me and hugging me close, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Nothing." He whispered.

"I'm tempted to call you on your crap, Masen."

Edward chuckled, giving me a squeeze. "Your dad will probably shoot me when we arrive, so I just have to keep quiet till then."

"I promise he wont Edward."

Edward grumbled to himself, kissing my head. I just sighed and stayed wrapped up in him. As the car drove past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, Edward became more paniky.

"Uh, can you drive me back to the airport please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him."

The taxi driver just laughed. "Meeting the in laws, huh Edward?"

Edward nodded worriedly, looking as though he was trying escape from the moving car.

"Don't worry about it. I was terrified about meeting my in laws, they were nothing but nice."

"I bet he hates me."

The taxi driver just laughed in response. "Trust me, Bellas parents will want to make her happy."

"See, I told you so." I mumbled, kissing his cheek. "It'll be fine."

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair again. The taxi driver finally pulled up outside my dads house and got our luggage out the boot, whilst Edward and I argued over who was going to pay. The idiot won.

I huffed as I scowled at Edward and turned around to be greeted by my brother and dad. "Hey Bells!" They both grinned, squeezing me to death.

"Hey Edward, I'm Sam." Sam smacked his hand into Edwards, shaking it as though they were making the deal of the century. Edward relaxed a little, and hoisted our bags onto each of his shoulders.

"Need help, man?" Sam asked looking at the luggage Edward had on his back.

"All good." Edward reassured, turning to my dad. "Chief Swan." Edward held his hand out.

"Edward." He replied, taking it and shaking it a little too firm than I would have liked as he scowled a little at Edward.

"Can we get inside already? It's fucking freezing!" I began pushing my dad towards the front door as Sam laughed out loud behind me.

"Language Bells."

Charlie lead us all into the front room, even taking Edwards coat and hanging it up for him. My grandmother sat in her chair, scowling at Edward. "Grandma, this is Edward."

"I know who he is."

He held his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs Swan."

My grandmother just nodded in response.

My dad chuckled to himself and I shot him a dirty look. Edward retracted his hand awkwardly, and ran it through his hair, chuckling nervously.

"Um.. who plays the guitar?" Edward asked, noticing the guitar leaning against the wall.

"Bella," Charlie grinned. "So do I." He shrugged, "But you should hear my little girl play." I blushed and looked away. "I take it she never told you?"

"Hmm." Edward hummed, watching me. "Your daughter seems to downplay her talent an awful lot, doesn't she?"

"Haha, tell me about it, son." Charlie grinned, patting Edward on the back. "I might like you kid." Charlie guided Edward towards the kitchen.

"I won't." Grandma Swan grumbled.

I laughed a little and sat on the couch.

"I bet he was one of those guys that slept around before he was married. Disgusts me." She grumbled.

"Grandma, his family are all Catholics." I rolled my eyes. With the exception of Jane that was, she had her own opinion on God, and once we'd got talking about it, me and her had more or less the same morals though neither of us were religious. "That means his first time was on his wedding night."

"Hmm." She hummed, looking at the floor. "Must question him on this." She mumbled to herself. "He's probably got bags of money."

"Grandma, I don't care about his money, and I doubt he cares about mine either."

Grandma Swan stood up, her knees clicking. "Are you two going to help me with dinner or what?"

Upon entering the kitchen we found Charlie and Edward who looked to be deep in conversation, till they noticed us and both stood up and shut up abruptly.

"Psht, interruptions." Charlie grumbled. "C'mon Edward."

I snorted at the both of them, quickly pecking Edwards cheek as he walked past, as he gave me a quick hug.

Sam and I helped Grandma with the cooking, and the three of us sat at the table as we waited for it to cook.

Sam grinned. "Never thought I'd see my baby sis married." He scrubbed my scalp with his fist as he laughed. "He seems like an all right guy."

"All right my ass." Grandma Swan mumbled.

Sam just chuckled in response, rolling his eyes behind her back. "I'm sure if you gave him a chance Gran, you might actually like him."

She huffed in disagreement.

"Didn't you and Bella always agree that she'd marry an English man who loved his family and abstained from sex till marriage." He offered.

"That was then." She grumbled. "We had her whole wedding planned out." Her top lip quivered and she looked like she was about to start crying. "My only grandson refuses to get married, and my only granddaughter got married without me." She mumbled upset.

"Aw gram." I mumbled feeling like crap, and I _really_ didn't want to be lying to her about this. "We'll have some sort of vows renewed or something and get both our family's together."

She smiled a little. "Come and give your grandma a hug."

I did so, and as we pulled apart the timer went off. I helped her get it out the oven. I grabbed five plates and helped her serve it while Sam got Edward and Charlie. We dumped a pork chop on each plate, we stuck a load of veggies and mashed potatoes on each too. And Grandma being Grandma had plenty of food left.

We'd ended up putting it in the middle of the table. Sam and Charlie would most likely have seconds.

We all sat down to eat together, Grams choosing to sit opposite Edward and I.

"Have you ever dated anyone before Bella, Edward?"

"No. There were rumours, but I've never dated another girl before Bella."

"Did you by any chance... sleep around?" She asked, looking down at her plate innocently.

I began choking on my food and Edward patted my back till I was better.

"What do you know about Bella's past sex life?" She asked bluntly.

"Uh, mom. Can we not go there, please?" Charlie asked, he sent Edward an apologetic look. I squeezed Edwards hand, not letting go of it.

"He's a Catholic, gram. I already told you that."

"He didn't say grace!" She accused.

Charlie chuckled and she gave him a dirty look, then turned to Edward, raising a white eyebrow up at him. "I'm not a strict Catholic."

She seemed to be happy with that reply, and finished her meal in silence.

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

I felt obscenely silly thinking Charlie would shoot me. If anyone was doing the shooting it was obviously going to be Grandma Swan. It was clear she was head of the house.

I didn't blame her for firing questions at me like that. Though I wasn't offended by it, I did find it rather amusing. The way she acted towards Bella reminded me of my own Grandmother who'd passed away a year ago.

I placed my fork and knife on my plate, and gave Bellas grandmother a grateful smile. "That was amazing."

She just smiled in response. After dinner I'd helped her with the dishes and cleaning up. She looked a little shocked at that, and I noticed her become more friendly towards me.

Charlie, Sam, Bella and I all retired to the living room whilst Bellas grandma did something in the kitchen. She came into the front room five minutes later.

"I want to drop this off at the hospital. Edward can come with me." She held a bag up.

Sam threw me a set of keys at me which I caught. "I know how embarrassing that guys police car is. Whether your driving it or not."

I laughed and Charlie scowled at his son. I'd taken Bella's grandmas bag off of her and carried it to the car in the driveway.

"I think I'm beginning to warm up to you Edward." She said as we got in the car. "A hell of a lot nicer than Bella's ex's."

I just smiled and started the car, and stuck Charlie's instructions on how to find the hospital on my lap. "Bella deserves better than me. I know that much."

She snorted. "I think you're as good as it gets these days. Abstinence till marriage. Catholic. Helping with the washing. Helping carrying bags. If I didn't know better I'd think that your from my time. Your so... well mannered."

"It's all my mum." I replied.

"She raised a respectful young man. Though I'm still annoyed you stole my granddaughter away."

"I'm sorry." I apologised. "Love knows no boundaries." I quoted.

"Do you?" I frowned. "Love her. My granddaughter."

I chuckled. "You don't know how madly in love I am with her. I'd do anything for her."

She just nodded her head as we continued in silence. We got inside into the foyer where it was a hell of a lot warmer than it was outside.

"Edward Masen!" A guy in a lab coat, obviously a doctor, chuckled as he came up to us. "What a surprise. Who'd of thought someone as big as you would be here?"

Bella's Grandma laughed. "Oh, Carlisle, you don't know the half of it, our little Bella has brought him home."

"I'm Carlisle." Carlisle grinned, holding out his hand which I shook. "I heard about the marriage from the kids. Lets just say the girls weren't too happy." The three of us laughed. "Could I ask you a favour Edward? We're having a charity drive to raise money for our oncology department."

I just gave him a small smile in response. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

He chuckled. "You shouldn't be so forward about it, I could ask anything of you now. Would you mind coming to my office with me for a minute then?"

"Course not." I grinned.

"You'll be fine getting to the staff room, right?"

Grandma Swan patted him on the arm. "I've been doing this long before you were in diapers young man. Tell Esme I said hi."

"Will do."

She walked off in the opposite direction, and Carlisle patted my shoulder as he began walking down the corridor, I followed next to him.

"How much are you expecting to raise?" I asked.

"Hopefully a few hundred thousand. We're going to keep it open to other people in the US."

I nodded my head smiling.

"Loose someone to cancer?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm." I mumbled looking at the floor. He opened the door to his office and offered me a chair. He asked me to sign a few DVD's from the big franchise movie I was in. "Um.. If you'd like I could offer for you to give away the chance for someone to visit the set for the final film."

"You mean the last Goulding film?" I nodded my head. "Holy crap, are you sure?"

I shrugged. "I'll pay for the plane tickets and arrange a hotel for the lucky winner." Carlisle wrote it down on a pad, and thanked me profusely for it. "Could I, uh, have a look at the ward?" I asked.

"Of course. Though it's a weird request."

I chuckled humourlessly. He guided me back out his office and into a lift. We got off and he walked down a corridor and opened a door.

I looked around the room, my eyes landing on a sleeping girl, about seven or so. I could feel my eyes begin to water

**REVIEW!**

_A/N got a load of story lines I want to include in this story_

_Hopefully it'll be good! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Ten

**Bella Swan. ;)**

Grandma had ushered Edward out the house to go give the leftovers to the doctors at the hospital. Charlie chuckled as he grabbed a beer for himself and came back to the front room. "Haven't seen her that excited in a while."

"You call that excited?" I asked in horror.

Charlie chuckled. "Shudda seen her before you guys got here kiddo."

Sam laughed along with him, cracking his can of beer open. "She was wondering what kind of guy you'd married. Come on Bells, don't tell us you didn't realise she was trying to find something wrong with him."

I frowned. "Is that what she was trying to do?"

Sam laughed. "How long ago did you and Grandma start planning your wedding?"

"Since I was seven."

"Exactly, and what happens when you go off and elope with a guy she's never met before?"

My mouth formed a small 'o'.

"You should know what grams is like by now. You know she's always had that funny way about her."

"That's my mom." Charlie chuckled taking a sip of his beer. "I think he's an all right guy."

"He treats you well." Sam added in.

"Hmm." Charlie hummed looking a little sad. "And from our chat I can tell he really cares about you Bells." He patted the space next to him, I sat next to him. "We've all really missed you Bells."

I gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"I just wished I'd been able to walk you down the aisle."

I sighed leaning onto my dads shoulder.

We'd continued talking about everything, Sam blushing when Charlie brought up that he'd started dating Leah Clearwater. I'd teased him about it, until Edward and grams came back. She seemed to be a hell of a lot nicer to Edward when they'd arrived, though Edward had an upset distant look in his eyes.

Grams went to sit on her chair and Edward sat next to me and kissed the top of my head. "Um.. is there somewhere I can make a call... somewhere, uh.. private?"

"You can go upstairs to my room, it's the first door you see when you go up them."

He almost immediately jumped up. "Thank you."

I followed him, and grabbed his arm just before he was about to go up the stairs, and pecked Edward on the lips. "Are you OK?"

"I just need to call my mum." He smiled sweetly, his knee bouncing slightly, looking around the hallway but not at me.

I cupped his cheek with my hand. "If any thing's wrong you can tell me you know."

Edward took my hand away from his cheek, and kissed it, and finally looked me in the eyes. "I'll tell you, in time. I do trust you Bella... but I don't think I can..." He shifted nervously on his feet. "I'm trying not to bring this subject up... it's very" he ran a hand through his hair shakily. "It's perturbing for me, Bella."

"All right." I kissed his cheek. He just smiled and went up the stairs.

I returned to the front room to see my Grandmother with her ear pressed against the wall connected to the hallway. I raised an eyebrow at her and Sam and Charlie laughed.

She shrugged. "What? Can't a Grandmother not know what's bothering her Grandson in law?"

I sat back down next to my dad. "What happened when you two went out?"

"Such a sweet boy, he's helping Carlisle with his charity drive." Grams gushed. "Though for some reason when I asked Carlisle where he was, he said he was in the cancer ward."

"It's probably just that Bells... that ward can bring out the worst feelings in you." Charlie interrupted.

"Hmm."

Edward got weirder over the week. He'd taken a fishing trip with Charlie one morning, and they'd both come back acting as though they'd known each others for years. Charlie had taken to calling him son which had made Edward feel a lot more comfortable around him.

Charlie and Grams had nothing but praise for my choice in husband, even though it was a drunken mistake. I was thankful my dad thought I was brought up by the law well, because I had a sneaky suspicion if he had any doubts about me being irresponsible as a kid he'd of been thinking it was something like booze that led to Edward and I.

And I'd begun trying to place the weird feeling I had towards Edward.

But Edward wasn't helping with his random disappearing acts. At first I'd thought it was because he enjoyed the privacy Forks brought, then I realised that the townsfolk didn't hold back asking questions and asking favours of us. Even if there was no paparazzi in town, the people themselves were becoming a nuisance.

Edward came back to the house Thursday night, grinning as he came into the front room.

"Where have you been going?" I asked Edward.

"Out." He smiled, and kissed my cheek. "I missed you."

"Oooooo. Someone's in trouble." Sam grinned.

"Edward?"

"Bella." He smiled, slumping himself down on the couch and wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling closer than he usually would if grams and Charlie had been here. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

Sam snorted and began howling in laughed. I glared at him, and his phone went off, he looked at the caller display. "Fuck, I'm late. Play nicely Bella, I think we'd all prefer Edward in once piece when we get back." He grabbed his coat and ran for the door. "Good luck Edward!"

Edward froze, and I pushed him away from me.

"Where have you been?" I asked again.

"Bella," He sighed softly.

"Edward, please. Your out, doing God knows what, while I'm here freaking out if you're going to be OK or not. Jesus Christ Edward, you don't understand at all do you?" I let out a huge breath, and my eyes bugged wide. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No, of course I'd never cheat on you." He whispered, leaning forwards and hugging me to him.

"I have this weird feeling I have when I think about you, and I think it's good, but you being away and me not knowing if your all right is beginning to make me feel weird. I get these weird... palpitations."

He smiled hugely and hugged me to him really close, and leant his chin on my head. "When you figure out this weird feeling you have, I'll tell you about a similar one I have, though I'll tell you now, the feeling I have will be a hell of a lot more than anybody else's. And it always will be."

"That doesn't answer my question." I whispered.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes. I care about you Edward."

"I was with Carlisle Cullen." He whispered, hiding his face in my hair.

I froze. "Are you sick?"

"No. I'm not sick." He whispered. I leaned back so I could look at him in the eye. And though they were brimming with tears he still looked heartbreakingly beautiful. "There's a girl.. on the oncology ward. She had osteogenic sarcoma. It's a type of bone cancer... it's a tumour that grows on the outside of a bone. She relapsed recently. It's back, but this time it's in her lungs."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh, Edward." I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him. "Is this why you've been AWOL the past few days?"

He wrapped his arms around me, leaning his head on my chest, as though he needed comforting. "Sort of." I ran my hand through his hair.

"And there's more to it?" I assumed.

He hmm'd against my chest, before he started speaking barely above a whisper. "I had a sister called Alexis. We were fraternal twins. She was my best friend." I kept running my hands through his hair to try and comfort him as he continued in his quiet voice. "When I saw that girl on the ward... she reminded me of my own sister. I decided to talk to her... I was, curious. She almost looked the same as my sister but her hair was light brown. She looked j-just like her." He whispered, burying his face into me. He continued, even though his voice was now muffled. "I spoke to her," He chuckled a little. "She was a little starstruck by me, and then she told me she had the same kind of cancer my sister died from."

"Is this what was upsetting you the other day?" I whispered.

"Yes." He mumbled, clinging onto me a little tighter. "The similarities between the two of them were a little startling to begin with." He kept quiet after that.

"Would you tell me about her, Alexis I mean?"

"She had the same green eyes as me, though hers were a lot lighter, and she had my dads blonde hair.

She was the most important person in my life at the time. She still is, sometimes I'll get urges to do something that I know she would of done, and I'll do it.

And because she was my twin, we had a much stronger relationship with each other than we had with Jane and Bree. She was diagnosed with cancer, I should of said something about the weird feeling I had. It's kind of funny the relationship we had. When she'd hurt herself I could feel it too, and vice versa.

She was my best friend, the other kids our age thought we were weird for wanting to spend time with our other sibling, and thought it even weirder that a girl and boy would play together, though most ten year-olds would stay well away from the opposite gender.

And she died... and I felt so... lonely."

"What was she like?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Because she was a few minutes older than she I used to follow her around as if she was amazing, and I did think she was. I'd always wanted to be a doctor when I was younger. She was the one who wanted the career in acting. She was dead set on being a household name, she wanted people to admire her and love her work. Alexis would dance around the house singing and acting, she was beautiful too. Alexis never failed to put a smile on any ones face, I remember dad would have his grumpy old fat cat work friends over and even they couldn't resist her sweet smiles and cute jokes." Edward laughed. "There was this one time we went Christmas shopping with dad, Santa was in the shopping centre, so she persuaded dad to get a picture of her two favourite children with Santa. The Santa was a little grumpy, but she'd decided to pull his beard off, then reassure him that she wouldn't tell the real Santa about it. It was pretty funny to us at the dad, my dad found it mortifying. His red face showed it all."

I laughed along with Edward and we sat in a comfortable silence after.

"Was she the reason you went into acting?" I asked.

"Mostly. I wanted to do something she wanted to achieve, so I could do it all in remembrance to her."

"I've never known someone to love a member of family that much."

Edward snorted. "I hate myself for it sometimes... after she'd gone, I wouldn't talk to Bree or Jane. I think Janes distaste towards me started then, and I think she blamed me for it. I blamed myself for it too, I wished I was the one who'd died at times. I still love her, a lot."

Edward laid down fully and buried his face into my lap whilst I rubbed his back soothingly. This guy was amazing. After so much shit happening to him at a young age, he hadn't fucked up his life. He'd lived it for his sister.

I could hear light snores coming from him and I smiled. This man was nothing but good through and through. I could feel the weird palpitations in my chest. And then I finally understood the feeling I had, it was almost as though throughout the whole conversation it had slowly, but surely surfaced. And now I could name it.

**REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Eleven

**Bella Swan. ;)**

The next day Edward and I headed into Seattle by ourselves. Grams was out at some club, probably for old ladies to get together and complain about everything and anything. Dad was at work, and Sam was sitting an exam so he could join the police force, like dad had.

And Edward had the crazy idea of going wake boarding. All I knew was that it meant I was going to embarrass myself. Edward must of known because he'd brought his camera along with him.

He'd been complaining about my old truck when I'd began driving towards Seattle, but I'd told him to shut up and suck it up before I took it back to California with us. He couldn't really be that naïve, could he? Even I knew the old banger wouldn't make it that far. I was counting the miles till it broke down on me and would be beyond repair.

Edward had ended up buying a load of wake board equipment I was wearing a rash vest, and wore that with a pair of my black my bikini bottoms I'd brought along. I sat outside the changing rooms waiting for Edward. He came out the men's changing room in what I'd call half a wet suit, he picked up some sort of life jacket whilst I ogled the big bulge his goods created. He looked up, grinning crookedly. "What are you staring at?"

"Uh... nothing." I blushed, he looked down at his crotch and back up at me.

"Eyeing my junk, huh?"

"Hmm... it's a little on the small side don't you think?" I smirked and walked outside, grinning when my back was turned to Edward.

He ran up to me, placing his hands on the top of my thighs where there was none of my bikini covering it. "Small? Do you want me to show you how _small_ it really is?"

I giggled, and Edward pressed himself into me, grinding a little.

I let out a moan and he chuckled softly. "You don't know what things your sexy body does to me... especially those creamy legs of yours."

I started laughing at his blatant lies. "Edward, stop it before someone hears you."

"Mmm, not my fault you're so beautiful."

I scoffed.

He spun me around looking me in the eyes. "Was that you disagreeing with me?" I nodded my head, and he just smirked, and knocked gently on my forehead.

"Hey." I scowled.

"Sorry, thought you didn't have a brain there for a second." He smirked. I smacked him in the chest, and he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "You're beautiful, never doubt that." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

Half an hour later Edward and I were in the middle of the lake with a few other people on a boat.

He encouraged me to go first, and had hooted when I stood, up till I fell forwards and he began laughing. "Just wait till I get on that boat, Masen!" I yelled and he just pouted innocently in response.

When I'd mastered it and had a go, Edward took to the water, and looked almost professional doing it. Though I knew I wouldn't know better. We'd been allowed a go at the same time, and Edward had tried to get me into doing some of the jumpers holding hands together, though I was happy wake boarding, I was a little shit scared to let go with one hand.

There was only a couple of papz who'd been taking pictures on the edge of the lake. Neither of us were complaining though, we'd had a good time. We'd gone back inside to change back into our dry clothes, the clothes we'd bought were dumped into the cab of the truck till Edward grabbed my hand and walked me over to the boats.

His eye spotted a small sleek fishing boat. Edward circled the boat. "I'm buying it."

"Why do you need a boat?" I asked.

"Not for me. Your dad."

"I already tried buying him a boat, he flat out refused me spending money on him."

He squeezed me tighter, "That's the thing, I feel like shit for this whole marriage thing. I understand to some degree how he feels. I was thinking that it'd be like a thank you present for not going crazy over the marriage. He could of shot me... or tried to make the past few days hell but he hasn't."

"Good point." I pouted. " But is that all I'm worth, a boat?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up. "_You_ are priceless, Mrs Masen."

I giggled as he spun me in a circle, and my heart pounding in my chest at the sound of him calling me Mrs Masen.

A sales person came over, obviously more than happy to help Edward with his wishes, even delivering the boat to Forks for him, and paid him to get a load of new high end fishing equipment, I'm sure Charlie would be like a little boy on Christmas when he found out at first, until he ordered Edward to take it back. But Edward was good at persuading people, and I didn't doubt Charlie would end up keeping it. Edward had been told it would be delivered by next week, and had thrown a huge tip at the guy who promised to sort it out.

"I wish I could see your dads face when he gets it." Edward grinned like a little boy, rubbing his hands together.

I laughed. "I'll get Sam to video it or something."

He just grinned in response. "Where to next? I always fancied the Seattle Space Needle."

"We'll go there then."

He grinned, squirming in his seat like a little boy. "When Jane came back from a week long school trip to Seattle she showed us all her photos, I was so fucking jealous man, this is going to be so cool."

I laughed at his excited face. We had a late lunch at the Space Needle before going to the observation deck. I leaned against the barrier, and Edward stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I think I want to tell you this now."

"Hmmm,"

He let out a small little breath. "Bella, I love you."

I smiled, turning around in his arms, looking him in the eye. "I love you too."

His eyes watered a little. "Really?" I nodded my head in response.

"It's a funny feeling, isn't it?" I asked.

He grinned. "It is." And he brought his lips down to mine in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Bella." He whispered, brushing his hand against my cheek, before bringing me into a hug. I giggled and buried my face into his chest.

We'd decided to take some time to shop, not bothered at all by some of the people taking photos of us. I was far too happy after Edwards and I's exchange of 'I Love you's' to care about it.

We had a few shopping bags with us, when we'd decided that we had bought maybe a bit too much, and decided to go home, that was, until Edward grabbed my hand as he dragged me into the Disney store.

"Club penguin." He mumbled to himself as he looked at a load of club penguin items. "Molly told me she loves this." His eyes lightened up as they raked over the toys. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my cheek. "I think she'd love to meet you."

I smiled a little. "Well then, we should get this little girl some presents, sounds like she deserves to be drowned in attention."

He chuckled, nuzzling his nose in my neck. "That she does. So you'll come and visit her with me later?" I looked down at him and saw his excited eyes and huge grin.

"Of course."

"You'd do that?"

"Why not?" I replied. "She seems to of won you over, and seems to hold a huge place in your heart."

He smiled. "So what do you think we should get her?"

I giggled. "The puffle slippers! If I was a kid I'd get them."

He'd picked up a red shirt and pink slippers for her.

We'd been driving back towards Forks with Edward watching me the entire way, a small smile on his lips.

I looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "I love you."

I smiled in response, keeping my eyes on the road. "I love you too."

He chuckled to himself. "Don't you think this is a bit funny?" He asked, I frowned and he continued. "We got hitched not knowing each other, and now I feel like if we'd actually started dating, I would of married you anyway. I don't see myself with anyone else but you."

I smiled, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "I guess so."

I'd driven us back to Charlie's where we'd dumped all the stuff we'd bought in my old room, and Edward chased me back down the stairs, then pulled me into a tight embrace kissing me passionately against the front door. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped into mine, and I trailed my hands down to his ass cheeks. After all, Edward had a really nice ass for a guy.

We both had pulled apart panting and grinning like little kids at each other.

"Bella?" Came the voice of my father.

I took a peek over Edwards shoulder, and blushed. "Sorry dad. Um... we're just going out, want anything?"

"Um... beer would be good."

Edward turned around. "I'll get it, wouldn't want Bells in trouble."

Charlie nodded his head at Edward. "Thanks, son."

"We'll be back later dad."

"Kay." He mumbled, walking back off into the front room.

We left the house in silence, and as soon as we got in the truck Edward began to laugh. I scowled at him, and he just laughed harder as I drove towards the hospital.

He began getting excited and bouncy as he got onto the ward, he opened the door. "Guess who!" He grinned.

Her eyes bugged wide. "BELLA SWAN!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. "Edward I love you!" Edward just grinned in response, walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me." He pouted.

She pouted back at him. "But she's Bella Swan!" She argued. "And her films are better than yours."

"I'm hurt." He pouted again.

She giggled, and wrapped her small arms around him. "Mom said to say hi, she went to work. I missed you Edward. He's amazing isn't he?" Molly asked me.

"Very."

"He's been like a big brother to me." Molly giggled.

I grinned over at Edward and he just shrugged, smiling at Molly.

"Hey, we got you some stuff." Edward smiled, reaching down to get the bag and handing it over to her.

She peaked inside. "Oh my god." She squealed, she looked at us, teary eyed. "I love club penguin!" I grinned at her, and pulled out some of the stuff we bought. "Thank you!"

I noticed Carlisle open the door franticly looking at Molly, he calmed down a little and looked at Edward and I. "Ah, no wonder your pulse rate is going crazy."

She just giggled in response. "Look what they got me!" She gestured to the slippers on her feet, tapping her heels together like Dorothy.

Carlisle grinned at her. "Ooo... those are pretty." Molly just giggled.

"I haven't seen you since you broke your arm when you were nine."

I blushed, and got up giving him a hug.

"You know she was the prettiest baby I helped deliver." Carlisle said. "Made my wife jealous, and she'd love having Bella over."

Edward chuckled. "She's made sure I haven't gotten a single glimpse of her baby pictures."

"Oh, I have tons Esme took." Carlisle grinned, he looked back over at Molly. "You okay?"

"Are you crazy?" She grinned. "Bella Swan _and_ Edward Masen are here to see me! Why wouldn't I be okay? Crazy man."

Carlisle just smiled at her in response. "I'm going to have to steal Edward for a moment though."

"Uh, fine." She sighed, pouting a little. I couldn't help the way my mouth turned up a little at the sides at her antics. As soon as they left the the room she turned to me, grinning. I took a seat on the chair by her bed. She just grinned at me. "I can't believe you and Edward and here."

I smiled. "Edward hasn't stopped talking about you all day, you know Edward loves you very much."

"Oh he loves you more though, he was telling me about how much he loves you the other day. It was so sweet." She gushed. "You're like a princess, and Edwards like... your price." She gasped.

I laughed, as I listened to her. "One day you'll find

Her eyes fell to her hands. "That's not true." She whispered.

"Hey, what makes you think that?"

"Just because I'm nine doesn't mean I'm stupid you know... I have heard them. They've been talking about the chances of me dying." She sniffed. "I heard my dad tell my mom he couldn't stand looking at me any more knowing he was only going to loose me."

"Edward will never loose faith in you. That much I know." I whispered as I sat on her bed and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me. "And I have faith in you too. I'm pretty certain your dad loves you far too much to see you go."

Edward came back into the room ten minutes later, a little smile on his face, and we'd stayed and spoken to Molly for a few hours. Edward and I both made our way back to Charlie's in a comfortable silence, stopping off at the drug store on the way home.

"You know that I love you, Bella?" He asked as he walked in the front door. "So much."

"I love you too." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, and hiding my face in his neck.

"Thank you for today. I know it meant a lot to her, and me." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Bells? Edward?" Charlie called from the front room. "I want a word."

Edward and I both made our way into the front room to see Charlie in there with the newspaper, the TV off for once.

"Got the beer." Edward held his hand up that was holding it.

"Good man." Charlie grinned, getting up and taking it from Edward. "Want one now?" He asked.

"Um, sure." He replied, and Charlie handed him a can.

"Bells, do you want anything?"

"Um, no thanks dad." I replied, sitting on the couch, Edward plopping himself down beside me as he cracked his can open. "What do you think he wants to talk about?" I whispered to Edward when Charlie left the room. He shrugged and took a sip of his beer, I took it off him and gulped a load of it down at once. He opened his mouth, scowling at me, looking inside the can.

"That's not cool, Bella." I gave him an innocent face, and Edward sighed, cupping my cheek. "I love you, but you should learn coming between a man and beer."

"As long as you promise to buy _me_ beer from now on."

"Deal." He grinned.

Charlie came back into the room, beer can in his hand and he sat on the couch. "So what'd you want to talk about, dad?" I asked.

"Urr... I wanted to talk about earlier... by the door." Charlie turned bright red as he spoke to us.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry." Edward apologised. "It won't happen again."

Charlie nodded his head, but continued to make it more awkward than it already was. I heard the front door close, and wondered who was home. "I understand you're... newly weds and all that... but if you, uh.. need some _time alone, _you just have to ask."

"Time alone? Charlie, really." Grandma Swan sighed, then turned to Edward and I. "Just in case your wondering dears, he's _trying_ to talk about sex."

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Twelve

**Edward Masen. ;)**

I pressed my lips on Bella's temple, holding her close to me, and I pulled the comforter a little higher on us. "I would of loved to show you how much I love you tonight, and now it's the furthest thing from my mind."

Bella giggled a little. "That's grandma and Charlie for you."

I smiled a little against her forehead, sniffing her inconspicuously. "OK, I guess so. Though that makes both our dads who've made us uncomfortable about... sex." Bella let out another giggle, and I copied her, till we were both clutching each other, both of our eyes watering from laughing so much.

Our laughter died out and I cupped Bellas cheek. "I love you." I pecked her lips softly. "So much."

"I love you too," she whispered, ducking her head under my chin and hugging me to her. "Do you think we'll grow old together?" She continued.

I grinned a little. "If you don't leave me when I start crapping myself."

Bella laughed. "Don't worry, we'll get someone to do that for us."

I chuckled softly. "I bet you'll look beautiful as you grow old."

She sighed softly. "You're too good to be true."

"Why'd you say that?" I replied, keeping the conversation quiet and not wanting anyone to over hear us.

"I've never had someone who really cares about me like you have. I've had boyfriends who've claimed to love me, and I believed them at the time, now I realise they were lying, and I know you mean it, because I can see it in your eyes."

"I do love you, far too much than what should be healthy."

"And you've never pressured me into sex. Even with sex... well, foreplay your very... generous. Pleasing me before yourself."

"Did you like that?" I asked.

"What?" She whispered.

"When I went down on you back in England?"

I could feel her face heat up against me. "Yes. I loved it."

"Good." I replied. "Because there's plenty more where that came from," I whispered huskily into her ear as I trailed a hand down to cup her ass.

**Bella Swan.**** ;)**

"I'm going to miss you kiddo." Charlie whispered in my ear as I pulled out of the hug. "You look after her, son. I trust you, and you're uh... family now."

"As if I'd ever do something to hurt our beautiful Bella." Edward just smiled and Charlie and him gave each other a man hug. I almost giggled.

"As he said, you're family, but I'll still hurt you." Grandma Swan threatened Edward, before pulling him towards him and kissing his cheek. "I' give you licks if you hurt her."

He chuckled pulling away. "I don't doubt it."

"Good boy." Grandma Swan smiled.

We got into Sam's car, sitting in the back together, with Sam and Emily at the front. Who spoke animatedly about her upcoming project.

Meeting Emily was weird to say the least, she looked normal, and was absolutely beautiful, until she mentioned she was a vet that specialised in monkeys. Sam and Emily had told us of their plans to move in together, and them not being able to find somewhere that would be able to habit both them _and_ a future pet monkey. I'd almost begun laughing.

I was pretty sure Edward thought my family were a bunch of freaks with all that had happened that week. I for one was excited to get back home, even though we'd had a lot of free time to ourselves in Forks. And we'd found whenever the house was empty, we were at it like rabbits, and it was best fucking sex of my life.

We'd waved and hugged bye to Sam and Emily, them promising to come visit us soon. Both Edward and I had grabbed loads of sweets from duty free, to the point where we'd had to limit what we were going to buy, and when I'd pulled one of Edwards hoody from out of my bag to wear on the plane, he'd scowled at me.

"That's mine." he folded his arms across his chest.

"But I'll get cold." I whined.

"Fine then. I'll keep the sweets to myself." he stuck his head up and began marching towards our gate. I ran up to him and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms and legs around him. Edward held me in place, by keeping his hands on my ass.

"You have such a hot ass." He commented, giving it a squeeze.

I giggled, and kissed the side of his head. "I'm sorry about your hoody. I love you." I apologised.

I could feel him chuckle underneath me. "I have no problem with you wearing my clothes." He lowered his voice to a whisper as he said the next bit. "Though my cock does."

"So you like me in your clothes?" I asked.

"Fuck yes! Bella, it's hot."

"Maybe I'll do it more often." I murmured as I sucked on his earlobe, loving the hiss that left his lips.

We boarded the plane, and as much as I would of loved to sit on Edwards lap when we'd gotten in the air, he looked a little tired. I got bored and turned to Edward.

"Edward?" I called, making sure he wasn't asleep.

"mhmmm." He mummed, opening his eyes.

"You know earlier, why did you say '_Our_ Bella'?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

He blushed and looked a little sheepish, and shrugged his shoulders in a cute way. "On our... fishing trip, we came to an understanding that we both love you too much to belong to the other. Your dad loves you, and I do too Bella. We were just simply implying we both love you too much." He scratched his neck a little nervously. "And Charlie's kind of... cool."

I began snorting and giggling to myself. "Did you just call my dad cool?"

He huffed and closed his eyes. "I refuse to talk to you."

"Aww, come on." I whined. "I'm bored."

He opened one eye, then flicked the arm rest up, patting his lap. I grinned as I scooted over onto it, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward just settled for one hand on the small of my back and the other on the curve of my ass. I giggled as he did it, and he squeezed it in return.

"You're so perfect." He mumbled tiredly. "I love you."

I nuzzled my head under his chin. "I love you too."

A flight attendant came to wake us up so we could get back into our seats before the landing, and Edward and I had to settle with holding hands instead. We'd rushed off the plane, not having to collect suitcases because we'd brought all our stuff we'd needed in our backpacks.

We could hear the loud noise of people arguing, and overheard our names a few times. "Oh God." I whispered, unable to move. "Edward," I whimpered.

He looked down at me, cupping my cheek. "It'll only be a few seconds, I promise." I didn't budge and Edward let out a sigh. "You can't stay here the entire time."

"Yes I can."

"It'll be like it normally is." He assured.

"Edward... if they're this loud now, what do you expect when we get out there?"

He sighed, and turned around, crouching. "Get on my back." I hopped up, and he rested his hands on my butt once again. I hid my face in the crook of his neck. Edward began walking. "Shit. You were right." He whispered, and all of a sudden the shouting got worse. "Just keep your head down." He ordered.

"BELLA, LOOK UP!" One of them had shouted. I kept my face in Edwards neck, not even thinking about looking up.

"Fuck Edward, I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He murmured quietly.

The sound of a car door opening was heard, and Edward got in, and closed the door.

"It's all right." He whispered, prying my arms and legs off him, which had been in a death grip around him.

I hid my face in his chest, feeling embarrassed. "I'm so so so so sorry." I apologised.

"It's okay Bella."

I sighed heavily, feeling ashamed of myself. Edward just rubbed my back as we were driven home. I closed my eyes feeling overly emotional for having left Edward to deal with that on his own.

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

I rubbed Bellas back as we were driven home, and heard her soft breathing, I moved her hair away from her face to see she'd fallen asleep. The driver pulled up outside the apartment, and I considered waking her up for a minute, till I decided that I'd rather let her sleep.

I pulled her over my shoulder and grabbed both our backpacks, slinging them over my other shoulder. I'd gotten to the apartment and laid Bella on the bed, tucking her in. I grabbed my laptop and took my shoes off, sitting myself under the covers and booted it up.

Two hours later I felt Bella stir next to me. She groaned, and looked up through barely open eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she whispered tiredly.

I kissed her forehead. "You looked too peaceful."

"Hey, you wasn't sick on the plane." She grinned, I smiled back, and kissed her on the lips.

"Because this beautiful lady called Bella distracted me." I replied. "and she just so happens to be my wife."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I pressed my lips softly against hers.s

She groaned out loud. "I need the bathroom." She slipped out of the bed and made her way over to the joint bathroom, I went back to playing on my laptop.

"Edward?" Bella called five minutes later.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom, wrapping my arms around Bella's waist, who was frowning looking down at her hands, looking like she was counting something. "Yes, my beautiful wife?"

"My... period is late." She whispered, looking pale.

**REVIEW!**

_A/N hope you enjoyed it_

_I hope everyone that lives in the UK is attending the protests!_

_Clegg, your an ass_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Thirteen

**Edward Masen. ;)**

I bit my lip, a smile appearing on my face. "We're going to have a baby?" I asked excitedly. She sighed turning in my arms and hiding her face in my chest. "Your not happy?" I asked.

"No Edward I... I'm _not_ happy about this. At all." She cried, gripping my shirt with her hands.

I could feel my heart break just a little, and couldn't help but try to comfort Bella anyway. Whether she wanted the baby or not, I was her husband and was meant to look after her. I rubbed her back, and I held her closer to me.

"You've had a long journey, let's just get some sleep and talk about this in the morning, yeah?"

She nodded as she sniffed, and I picked her up as I put her back into bed, this time slipping her jeans off of her, before doing the same to myself and slipping into bed next to Bella, my arm around her waist.

I kissed the side of her neck. "I love you." I whispered into it when she'd finally fallen asleep, placing a hand on her stomach.

**Bella Swan.**** ;)**

I yawned the next morning, turning around in Edwards arms so my head was leaning against his bare shoulder. I opened one eye to see him looking down watching me.

"Hey sleepyhead." He whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead and hugging me close.

I sighed happily, trailing my hand up and down his chest. "How long do you think this'll last for?" I asked.

He sighed. "Let's not worry about that for now." I smiled, and Edward slid out of the bed, stretching, and scratched his chest as he yawned. My eyes landed on the bulge in his boxers. I got up on my knees, and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his mouth to mine in a heated kiss. He groaned, and carefully pushed us backwards so he was on top of me on the bed.

I reached down and pulled Edwards boxers down, his eyes beginning to fill with lust. He helped me get them off and I threw them to the other side of the room. I could feel the all too familiar butterflies in my stomach as I looked at his already hard cock.

I pulled my shirt off, and Edward expertly undid my bra, and began helping me with my own panties, before he pulled them off with his teeth, winking at me. Edward looked down at me as he sat on his knees, his hand gripping his cock. I grinned slyly as I turned around climbing into a dodgy style position, and Edward lay a hand on my ass.

I knew he liked my ass, after all, he hadn't kept it a secret the past few days with all the butt squeezing he'd been doing. I looked over my shoulder Edward, and he was staring at it, his hand moving slowly on his dick.

I moaned at the sound, feeling my own wetness begin to pool, and leak a little down my thigh. His eyes shot up to mine. _Fuck me_. I thought. Edward groaned as he moved forwards on the bed, both his hands now on either side of my ass. He ran a hand over my slit and I groaned out loud. I looked back at him and watched as he grabbed the base of his cock with one hand, and pointed it at my slit. He slid the head across my wet pussy lips, and I groaned, already wanting him to just plunge into me. Edward began slowly pushing it in me, I gasped, and he slowly began pushing himself all the way in. "So tight." He moaned, closing his eyes briefly.

I felt complete with Edwards dick inside of me, it was big, bigger than the other two guys I'd had sex with, and thicker. Plus Edward had served me nearly three times as many orgasms in the two weeks than I'd had in my life. I wiggled a little, and his eyes flashed open, a smug look in them as he slowly began to slide in and out. He pushed himself all the way in again, and I could feel his balls against my lips, he stayed like that, teasing me as he slid back all the way out again.

I began breathing heavily as he began fucking me with longer and harder thrusts, and I felt as though my insides were pulsing with the pleasure he was giving me. I could my stomach tighten, and I groaned out loud.

"Edward." I gasped. "Your, so, fucking, good." He began pushing himself in and out of me faster, letting his balls slap against my clit, as my orgasm exploded out of no where.

"Mmm, that's right, my beautiful girl." He groaned out, I looked back, not fully recovering from my orgasm to see Edward still fucking me, his mouth wide open, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

As he pounded into me I could hear the wet sound as he did so, and both of us began moaning out loud. He continued his long hard thrusts, still letting his balls slap against my clit as he brought me to another orgasm, this time me screaming out loud that I worried someone might hear. I reached one of my hands back, grabbing ahole of his balls and giving them a squeeze.

"FUCK BELLA!" He roared out loud the lust he held clear in his voice. I could feel the wetness from myself on his balls, and smiled to myself a little. I could feel his cock swell a little, and if possible, grow harder inside of me.

My pussy muscles tightened again, and I began gasping louder than the last time.

"I need you to cum." I groaned. "Fuck me harder." He did so, slamming himself even harder, him groaning even louder now.

"After three," He instructed. "One," He pushed his cock deep inside of me, "Two," he pulled it back out again, "Three," He yelled out loud slamming right back into me, as my muscles tightened around his length, I could feel his cock began twitching, then I felt the hot spurts realise into my pussy the same time I began to ride out my own orgasm and Edward moaned out loud as his thrusts became shallower and slower, till he pulled out, flipping me over and kissing me on the lips. "Fuck I love you." He whispered, peppering my face with kisses.

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck, and closing my eyes feeling totally spent and content.

I could feel my nether regions become sticky, and Edward pulled back a little to look at me. "Time for a shower I think," He kissed the tip of my nose, and held his hand out.

"I don't want to leave this bed." I sighed.

"If I had my way, we wouldn't, but we're going to get all sticky, and I think we need some new sheets." he replied, blushing. I looked at the navy bed sheet at the mess of it we'd made and couldn't help but let out the little giggle I was holding back. It kind of resembled a piece of artwork by Jackson Pollock. "You think it's funny?" He scowled playfully, pouting a little, I giggled a little, and leant forwards, kissing his pouting lip.

"I love you." I murmured against his lips.

He smiled, slipping his arms around me as he picked me up and took me to the bathroom. "I love you too, but I think I prefer a Bella who doesn't smell of sex if we're going to go out." I smiled, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I'd end up screwing you in the middle of the pavement."

I giggled, and smacked his chest gently.

Edward started the shower, and set me down on my feet so I could get in. I did so, an d Edward stepped in behind me, sliding the shower door shut behind him.

"You know, you've made me a very happy man." He commented as he massaged my scalp as he washed my hair for me.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You helped Jane and I. You helped me find Molly, and you helped me find love."

I smiled, and closed my eyes.

"Though one thing is bothering me... quite a bit actually. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." I replied.

"Why aren't you happy at the possibility of you being pregnant?" He asked quietly.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, "My mom, Edward, when I lived with her when I was younger, everything was so awkward, I don't know what a proper mom is meant to be like. She was like an older sister getting into mischief all the time, and then I moved in with Charlie, I have no experience what it's like to have a proper mom, let alone be one. And then I have a huge fear of child birth."

He sighed into my neck, kissing my collarbone. "You wouldn't have to worry about it, I'll be by your side every step of the way."

I sighed. "That won't stop me being scared shitless. And then if I am really pregnant, our kid's just going to grow up being followed like we are."

"That's something we can work on." He promised. "Do you think we should get a test when we go out?"

"Yeah." I smiled happily as we began to finish off our shower.

Edward drove us down to a superstore, where we searched for new bed sheets, finally finding a navy colour amongst all the ridiculously patterned ones. He almost ran to the woman's section, and walked fast with a spring in his step. I couldn't help the warm feeling that went through me at seeing Edward so excited.

I found him, glaring at the various pregnancy tests. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"There's too many." He whined.

I sighed as my own eyes raked over them. There _was_ too many. I reached my hand out, grabbing the one I'd seen on the adverts before. Edward gave me a curious look and I shrugged my shoulders in response.

We'd quickly made our way to pay and Edward sped home, thankfully not picking any paparazzi on the way, or cops for that matter.

I'd locked myself in the bathroom and... did the test, which was probably the most awkward thing I'd had to do in my life. As I excited I noticed Edward had changed the bed sheets, and was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "I left it in there." I commented quietly, snuggling in his arms.

Three minutes passed and I stood up, holding my hand out to Edward. He grasped it, giving it a squeeze.

"Shit, I can't look, you say." I held my hands over my eyes. "If it's a pink cross, it's positive." I instructed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I replied.

"It's positive." I opened my eyes, my hands flying to my mouth, Edward let out a huge breath, a massive smile on his face.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Fourteen

**Edward Masen. ;)**

I turned my head to look at Bella as she slept, resting a hand on her stomach.

A month and a half ago we'd found out she was pregnant, Bella had become paranoid that someone would find out before she was able to tell our parents, and had ended up becoming self-conscious about how she dressed. Even though the evidence that she was pregnant was barely there. You had to look long and hard to notice it.

I remember the quick doctors visit we'd had to confirm it all, the ecstatic smile on Bella's face and my face could rival anyone else's.

A small smile played on her face. "I can feel you watching me."

"I'm sorry my wife is so beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Don't go."

"I have to." I kissed her cheek. "It'll only be till tomorrow." My eyes flashed to the alarm clock, showing it was only twenty to three in the morning. "I need to get in the shower. The flight's at four."

"All right." She whispered, her eyes drooping shut.

I showered and dressed quickly, leaning over Bella's body, to find her looking at me through slitted eyes. "I'll try meet you tomorrow morning." Bella whispered, as I leant my lips to hers, kissing her lips gently.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips. "Stay safe."

She just smiled sleepily. "I luf ooo" Her eyes drifting shut as she fell asleep again. I chuckled gently, cupping her cheek gently as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my ready made backpack from the door as I slung it over my shoulder and getting into the car out the front with blacked out windows. It was a quiet ride to the airport, as it usually is when you were being driven somewhere late at night or in the very early morning.

I'd met the director and some of the other cast members at the airport, all of us flying first class, surprise surprise.

And as the plane began to lift off from the ground, the all too familiar headache returned, I groaned as I got the sick bag out the pocket of the chair in front of me and leant forwards, throwing up into it.

_God, I miss Bella already._ I thought.

We'd arrived at our hotel in Vancouver by eight in the morning. The cast members and director all on the same floor in the ridiculously extravagant hotel. I'd barely had time to set my stuff down till I was called to the set to get ready for filming and make up.

It'd been a long day filming, but we'd managed to get the two scenes that needed filming done, I'd shared a ride with a three other cast members, and though they were all female, none of them tried anything with me, instead we'd spoken about family life.

The three of us asking the driver to stop off at a mcdonalds drive thru, and having not eaten all day, I'd nearly eaten the servers hand off.

We'd finished eating, me letting out a burp which they all scowled at. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know how you got Bella to marry you, Edward. That was gross." One had replied.

I just grinned. "My beautiful wife loves me, burps and wind and all the rest of my nasty habits." They all just scowled, and I just shrugged. "I'm only human. You know a guy won't mind if you do do it. I had always looked for a girl who wasn't shy to be herself around me."

"Ohh, I need to call my boyfriend." One of them gushed. The other two aww'd and I remembered my own phone, and dug it out my jeans.

I checked my phone to see multiple messages on my phone. Mostly from Bella. My heart clenched and I closed my eyes to stop my tears from spilling. I fucking missed her, and I'd had a fucking awful day without her.

I decided to start with the voice mail, Bella's one coming first.

"Edward, I need you." Bella whimpered on the voice mail before it cut off.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Fifteen

**Bella Swan. ;)**

I shifted myself to Edwards side of the bed when I'd heard the front door close, burying my nose in his pillow. I sighed in content and let my eyes drift shut again.

My alarm went off at eight, and I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I changed into a pair of dark blue skinnies and an old shirt, grabbing one of Edwards hoodies as I made my way out of the apartment. I checked my phone to see a message from the director for the film we were rehearsing.

Everyone was all on the set, all sipping on their starbucks coffee, and trying my best to seem like everything was normal, I'd stopped of at starbucks to get myself a hot chocolate. Jessica had dragged me over to where a few other cast members were talking and discusing things, until the director had come along with the producer, both of them telling us what we wanted. We were to group off into the pairs we had a scene with, do the talking, and then add in the acting so all our actions seemed natural. And then we'd do it all over again with another person we were in a scene with.

We'd all parted for a lunch break, and my agent had arrived in his stupid fucking hummer.

_Arrogant prick._

The both of us sat in his hummer as it drove us so I could get measured for a stupid dress for some ridiculous event, when a thought had popped into my mind. I'd realised that no matter how precise this dress makers measurements were, they wouldn't be able to predict how much my stomach would grow in the few weeks or months when I'd have to wear it.

"What would happen if Edward and I planned on having children in the near future?" I'd asked.

"There's no question. You won't be getting pregnant if you know what's good for you." Isaac smiled, lighting himself a cigar and letting the smoke flow in my direction.

I glared at him. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do." He replied, "What's your fucking problem today, Bella? All I ever get from you is shit, look how much I've done for you? You need to sort your fucking priorities out Bella. If it wasn't for me do you think you'd be anywhere? You're fucking useless and you know it."

I felt a stab to my heart, and just shut my mouth at that. If I'd let myself speak to him, I'd of ended up snapping at him and I knew he'd do something nasty to get me back for it. Isaac was like that.

I slipped open my phone, deciding to send Edward a text.

_Stuck in a car with the asshole agent of mine. Wish I was in bed with you. - B_

"Put that away, we're here." Isaac ordered more than told me.

I rolled my eyes as we got out, nearly coughing on the clean air. The back of his hummer left little to no room for actual breathing air.

The dressmaker had me strip to my underwear as she worked in a cornered off room, just the both of us inside. And I shamefully stood there in a pair of Edwards boxers, but she'd reassured me that she thought it was cute, and said nothing else on the matter. Though she had given me a pair of proper pair of woman's underwear to put on.

I'd ended up throwing Edwards boxers in the trash, as much as I would of loved to keep them, and they _were_ kind of tacky and getting old. I'd just buy him some more, even though I knew Edward probably wouldn't care about it.

Isaac had his driver drive me back to the rehearsing studio, and lucky me didn't even get the chance to have a lunch break.

I kept rubbing my head as I tried to remember my lines, "AH, FUCK IT." I grumbled, earning a laugh from the guy opposite me.

The director, Kay, had come over, frowning. "All right, let's take a break." He held a gentle hand on my shoulder, "A word please Bella?" I followed him, walking over to a corner, and he looked at me concerned. "Are you feeling all right?"

I closed my eyes, rubbing my eyelids. "I'm fine."

"Bella, I want the truth."

"I don't know, I just have a weird feeling." I sighed.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged sighing.

"My boyfriend is away, so I have nothing to run home to. I'm all ears if you want someone to talk to."

I looked down at my hands, fiddling with them. "Edward's away until tomorrow morning." I sighed heavily.

"I see." He smiled. "I've admired your acting since you were a kid Bella, if you need someone to talk to I'm not going to go off talking to other people about it."

"I just feel a little lonely without Edward, and something's bothering me, I don't know what though."

Kay wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "C'mon, we'll go out for dinner tonight or have a girls night in."

I laughed and he called everyone back to work, and this time I tried a little harder to work better. As I was walking towards the toilet, I felt an awful twinge in my stomach, as though there was a fork in there twisting my insides up as it would to spaghetti. I opened my phone, calling Edward. He didn't pick up, so I'd left him a message on his voice mail, just as another pain hit me. I could feel my eyes begin to water. "Edward," I breathed heavily, "I need you." I began whimpering and hung up, hoping he'd hear the voice mail and get to me as soon as he could. I felt my head begin to spin, and a trickle of something leak down my leg. I frowned, placing my hand on my inner thigh, and though I was wearing jeans, I could slightly feel it. I lifted my hand, seeing the faint staining of blood on it, I froze, another pain hitting me in the stomach at the same moment, I began breathing heavily, and before I knew it, my head had hit the floor and the world around me had gone black.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Sixteen

**Edward Masen. ;)**

Something was wrong. That much I knew.

But not knowing what was wrong bothered me the most.

I spent the entire plane ride, bouncing my leg up and down, fidgeting, and praying that Bella was going to be okay. I felt pathetic, and some of the onlookers gave me frightful looks.

It probably looked dodgy, someone acting as though their life was about to end. Almost as though there was a bomb on board the plane.

Though I felt like I was the bomb. I felt like I could explode at any second. I felt as though if anything happened to Bella, if she was hurt... I'd have to punish myself. And if worst came to worst, I knew I'd end up killing myself.

I was met at the airport by some guy in a black suit holding my name on a piece of cardboard. He'd told me to hurry up and get inside, that he was the directors driver for the film Bella was working on, and he'd drive me to the hospital she was in. I'd thrown a ton of money at the guy and ran out the silver SUV.

A guy met me in the hospital reception, wearing a pair of jeans and blazer, he looked a little camp to be honest. He held his hand out. "I'm Kay Terry, I'm working with Bella... I'm the director. I've been with her most of the afternoon. Things aren't looking too good."

"Is she... oh god," I whimpered, running a hand over my face. "Is she okay?"

"_She_ is fine." He replied, not meeting my eyes, putting empathise on the _she_.

I could feel even more tears well in my eyes. "It's the baby, isn't it?" I whispered, he nodded glumly. "We lost the baby." I stated, this time letting the tears fall. I couldn't give a shit if I looked pathetic or not. "Where is she?" I whispered.

"She's asleep. I'll show you to where she's staying."

I nodded glumly as he lead me to a private room, and I thanked him, Kay reassuring me that Bella was in his prayers tonight. I slipped into the room, slipping my shoes off.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Shhh... I'm here sweetheart." I replied in a soothing voice as I crawled onto the bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

Bella turned over and hid her face in my chest, her small frame shaking. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Shhh, it's not your fault." I whispered, rubbing her back. "We'll get through this Bella. It isn't your fault. Not at all, I promise you that."

**REVIEW!**

**I know a lot of you will want to stop reading, or hate me for this, but miscarriages are things that happen, so if you want to sit there and pretend it wont affect people or that it simply just doesn't happen, you do that, because you're only fooling yourself.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Seventeen

**Edward Masen. ;)**

I sat on the spare chair in the room as I waited for Bella to wake up. A nurse had come in after I'd woken and told me to get off, sending a glare my way. Bella had stirred awake around nine in the morning and I'd gone to fetch a nurse.

A nurse followed me to the room where Bella was so she could ask Bella some questions. "You seem better to me, just remember to take it easy." She commented. "If you could come and sign the papers please, Mr Masen."

I stood up from the chair, and Bella sat up suddenly.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I'm just going to go sign the release papers so we can go home, okay?"

She just nodded numbly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." I kissed her forehead and followed the nurse out the room, looking back to see Bella looking so lost as she lay in the hospital bed.

She handed some papers over to me as she spoke to me.

"I need you to make sure she takes it easy. Drinks enough fluids and isn't alone for too long. She'll be upset, but she could show it in different ways." She gave me a curious look. "I can see you care about her a lot. I haven't seen a relationship that close knit before, but no matter how much it's hurting you right now, the main thing is Bella doesn't fall into depression."

I nodded agreeing with her.

"You have to remind her that it isn't her fault. I'll give you some pamphlets to take home."

I slipped the papers across the counter to her, looking down. "I should have been at home looking after her."

"It's not your fault, or Bella's." The nurse continued. "It's more common than you think." She handed over some pamphlets, closing my hand around them for me, and let ago. "Take her home and

"Um, could you call a taxi, please?" I asked.

"There should be a queue just outside the building of them."

"Thank you." I whispered as I left to go get Bella.

I returned to the room, kissing Bella's hand, and she sat up, gathering her stuff quickly and quite literally dragging me out the hospital. Bella remained quiet for the rest of the day, even if I tried to start conversation.

I felt useless not being about to do something, but Bella would come around in time. I hoped.

We'd been in bed when she'd practically started humping me, pulling my shirt off for me, as her hands went to pull down my PJ bottoms.

Something inside me clicked. I knew what she was trying to do, and I even I knew this would only end in tears.

"No, Bella." I whispered, pinning her arms beside her as I flipped her onto her back. "Your not ready for this."

Her eyes welled up again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Edward."

"Shhhh, Bella." I cooed, wrapping my arms around her in a vice grip as she clung to me.

**REVIEW!**

**a/n thanks to everyone who's still reading this.**

**The next chapter will be longer, and lets just say edward makes it clear who he blames :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Eighteen

**Bella Swan. ;)**

I groaned as I woke up. "Morning." Edward whispered. I pulled back to look at him and he looked a little frightened.

"Morning." I replied, sighing heavily and leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about yesterday." I mumbled, playing with my sleeves.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." He kissed the top of my head, and pulled me closer to him. I sighed again, nuzzling myself up against him. "I read that it should be considered a good thing."

"I don't see it that way." I grumbled.

He rubbed my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I read the pamphlets we were given. Apparently the baby usually aborts itself it's because of an abnormality. Don't you think that's the better option than it having to live with a disability?" He asked softly.

I nodded my head slowly. "It's fine. I shouldn't of even tried in the first place."

"Bella," Edward sighed, cupping my cheek and moving my face to look at him. "How do you plan to go places when you don't try?"

"I just don't want.." I could feel my face heat up and tears form in my eyes.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise." He whispered, "I love you far too much Bella to let you give up on yourself like that."

I climbed out of his embrace. "I need the toilet, and I feel dirty." I mumbled as an excuse. I got into the shower grumbling to myself

I'd begun shampooing my hair when I heard Edward step into the bathroom. "Room for one more?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled. "I just want to be alone for a bit, Edward."

"Okay." He whispered and left again.

I got out, opting to wearing Edwards clothes instead of my own. They just felt right to be wearing. I walked out into the living room and Edward turned from the kitchen counter in the corner. Edward walked over, and handed me over a cup of tea, cupping my cheek gently as he looked into my eyes. I looked away, tears welling in my own. "It'll get better, Bella." He whispered, as I wouldn't meet his gaze and sat myself on the couch. "It can't get any worse, right?" He offered.

I looked down. "You could leave me." I didn't know how much it was true until I heard it come from my mouth.

He took a seat next to me. "Why on Earth would you say something like that Bella? You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you the other day, I don't even want to think about leaving you permanently. It'd... why did you even think that, Bella?" He asked.

"I can't even..." My voice cut off and I began sobbing. Edward scooted closer and held me to him, whispering sweet nothings to me.

"I love _you_ nothing will stop that, ever." He ran one of his hands through my hair. "I want to know what you think on this subject matter." I gave him a curious look as he continued. "Would you feel a little better if you spoke to someone who experienced a similar loss? Maybe if they were female?" He asked.

"I-I... Edward, I know you're trying to be helpful, but I really don't think going to some kind of _support_ group would help. I mean... I wouldn't be able to trust the people for a start."

He placed a finger over my lips, stopping me from talking. "I wasn't talking about a bunch of strangers, per se. As in, someone closer to home."

"I.. don't get what you're trying to say."

He looked down at his hands nervously before looking up at me. "My parents experienced the loss of my sister … and my mum grieved the loss of my sister for nearly two years. I think she'd be more than willing to talk to you about it. I just don't want you bottling it all up, I didn't like having to see my mum look as though she'd crumble to pieces Bella, I don't want you having to go through something similar to that too."

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

Bella sighed. "I don't want to burden your mom."

"You wouldn't, you're family now, they love you too."

Her mobile began to ring and Bella went to grab it, sitting herself back down on the couch next to me. "Hello?" Bella asked into the phone, wincing as the other person spoke.

I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her arms softly as she rested her head on my shoulder. "No, I'm not trying to be funny, Kay insisted I take a sick day. It wasn't my choice." Another load of muttering came from the other end till Bella replied with "if you want me to go in I will." and hung up. "I need to get to the set."

"You're not going anywhere, Bella."

She stood up. "This is Isaac we're talking about. I've learnt from experience, Edward, you do as he says."

"Bella, this is ridiculous," I argued standing up, "After what happened, you shouldn't even be thinking about going back to work. Kay said not to come back for a few days."

"I need to." She muttered.

"Kay isn't going to mind, if you want I'll give him a call and he can make up some lie to Isaac about you being there."

"Edward, you can't ask someone to do something like that."

"Well Kay isn't a selfish bastard." He muttered. "You're not going in, whether you like it or not. Isaac shouldn't even be involved with you, his head is too far up his ass."

Bella bit her bottom lip, her eyes going watery. "I hate him. I hate Isaac." I pulled her back so she was sitting on my lap and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace, resting my chin on the top of her head. "Yesterday he said I wouldn't get pregnant if I knew what was good for me, I guess he got his way." She mumbled.

I could feel my fingers clench together and my knuckles turned white.

"Edward?" She asked a little frightened.

"What else did he say to you?"

"Something along the lines of me being useless." She mumbled. "And he kept blowing his stupid fucking cigar smoke in my face."

"He was smoking?" I asked, a little angry. "You didn't say anything?"

"Of course I fucking did!" She yelled back, smacking me in the chest. "Do you know how much fucking smoke there was in that stupid car of his?"

"Jesus christ," I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

She got up, her face red. "Is this you trying to blame me for it?" She yelled. "After you've continuously told me that it wasn't my fault."

"Bella, no." I protested.

"You know what? I was actually starting to believe you. You're such a fucking douche, Edward." She yelled. "Fuck you. I'm going to work."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

She came back five minutes later, putting her shoes on by the door. I got up as she opened the door. "Look Bella, I'm sorry. You need to understand that you're not at fault, not at all Bella, just stay, please." I placed a hand on her shoulder as she had her back to me.

"Just keep the fuck away from me." She muttered, shrugging my hand off her shoulder.

Bella left and continued walking down to the lift. "Bella," I called just as the lift doors opened. She turned back as she got in. "I love you." I yelled. She gave me a smile in reply.

I let out a small smile, at least she wasn't completely mad with me. I didn't understand why Bella thought I'd blamed her. After she mentioned that _jerk_ I actually had someone to blame.

I'd accepted the reason of the miscarriage, it just wasn't meant to be that time around. But when Bella mentioned her being in the same car as Kay when he'd been blowing smoke into her face, I'd been quick to point the finger at him. People shouldn't be blowing smoke into peoples face's anyway. Pregnant or not.

That man fucking disgusted me.

I decided to give Kay a call, just in case Isaac chose to stop by and make Bella feel worse about herself. I picked up my phone, giving Emily a ring, and asking for Kay's number, which she had, I called him, and he picked up almost straight away.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, it's Edward. Um.. Bella's coming in, could you make sure she's all right, and could you intervene or something if you see him... Isaac try intimidating her?"

"No problem. I wanted a word with her anyway. Her agent's a bit... _off_."

"Bella and I had words about him. He said some... stuff." I muttered. "I couldn't believe someone would say those kinds of things as if it was normal, especially to someone like Bella."

I heard the sound of someone's teeth grinding together on the other end of the phone. "I'm going to talk to Bella, Edward," Kay replied. "Then I'm going to go sort out this whole Isaac business. He wasn't so great when he visited yesterday."

I hmm'd in response. "I'll let you get back and I'll talk to you later."

We'd exchanged pleasantries and both hung up, and I ran a hand through my hair. I got up to go looking through the fridge, coming up with nothing. I sighed and put some shoes on, I might as well go food shopping since I'd told my agent I had some family problems to attend to, and naturally, she'd understood like the kind hearted lady she was.

I jumped into my barely used car and drove to the store, sending Bella a text on the way there.

_B, going food shopping. Text me if you want anything, E._

I got my reply two minutes later.

_Ice cream, mind if we have Kay and his bf over tonight?B x_

I rolled my eyes a little, did she really have to ask?

_Of course, I love you, E._

_I love you too, B._

I grinned in response, knowing she'd forgiven me, or would by the end of the day.

_*** Sigh* **See, I love you enough to clean up the apartment._

I quickly sent a text to my mum, asking her if she could tell me how to make a simple meal for dinner, knowing I'd burn whatever it was.

_olive oil_

_onion_

_garlic_

_Two different types of mushroom_

_arborio rice_

_vegetable stock_

_butter_

_parmesan_

_It's mushroom risotto, I'll call you later to go through the recipe with you, even you shouldn't be able to ruin this._

I chuckled at my mums text, sending her a thank you in reply to it, and Mushroom risotto seemed camp enough to serve to a gay guy... and his boyfriend. I briefly wondered if things would seem... a little awkward tonight, then wove it off, thinking nothing of it. With the few words I'd exchanged with Kay the other day and his continuous supportive attitude, there was obviously nothing to worry about, though I had gay friends before who flirted with me, and it did become very uncomfortable, especially when there was family with us. I doubted Kay would, he did have a boyfriend after all...

I frowned, feeling like a douche, realising I'd been staring at vegatables for a good five minutes, so I chose to go grab some cheesecake for dessert. I'd made my way to the dessert section, picking up a plain cheesecake, dumping it in the trolley with the rest of the stuff, when I'd turned around.

_Well, surprise, surprise_. I thought sarcastically to myself, as I spotted the asshole who was Isaac across the aisle from me, eyeing up some barely legal girl as she bent over to the bottom shelf. He spanked her ass, grinning to himself as if he was so great. The girl turned around, scowling at him.

I turned back around, and let out a snort, I caught him looking at me in the reflection of the huge fridge doors and turned back around to him, and I sent him a glare. Isaac began walking over to me. "I hope your pathetic wife went into work today."

I felt my hands clench at my sides. "This is for my wife, _and_ our kid." I growled as I decked him, my fist connecting with his mouth. He fell to the floor, glaring at me. "You ever treat her like shit again and I'll do a hell of a lot worse, I'll promise you that." I kicked him in the nuts as I walked off nonchalantly.

I returned home after paying for said items, feeling a little smug. I slaved around the house all day trying to clean it, then jumping in the shower myself. Bella returned around half four with Kay, both laughing over something. Her eyes landed on me and she gave me a huge hug.

"What happened to your fist?" Bella asked, grabbing my hand as she pulled away.

"Um, nothing." I smiled, kissing her cheek. "You know I missed you today?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. "I missed you too." She replied, giving me a look that I knew meant that she would get out of me later.

Kay's boyfriend, Justin had come over just before five with a bottle of wine so I started to make dinner, whilst talking to my mum at the same time. My dad thought it'd be a good idea for her to make it the same time I was, but she shut him up with responding about his beer belly that needed to go. I'd laughed at him, and my mum continued with telling me what to do. The mushroom risotto came out perfect, and needless to say, Bella was impressed.

They both left at nine, and I crawled into bed, and was joined by Bella just as I was about to fall asleep.

"Edward, can you tell me one thing without lying or changing the subject?" She asked as she wiggled her way into my arms, facing me.

I frowned. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise."

"Well, your _lovely _agent and I bumped into each other at the store." Bella froze in my arms. "I kind of hit him."

"Jesus Edward!" She smacked my chest lightly. "You can't do things like that, you'll get sued or some shit like that."

"That's not likely. I didn't notice any cameras, he has no evidence." I replied, kissing her forehead.

"What about witnesses, oh my god." She groaned hiding her face in my chest.

I shrugged. "There was only one, she looked around eighteen, don't think she'd do anything for him after him spanking her."

Bella sighed. "But still, it was wrong."

"I was pissed off with him okay, if he'd just stayed where he was instead of coming over to be the asshole he is, I wouldn't of hit him."

"He's going to make my life hell." She groaned.

"No he's not. I've been talking to Kay. We both think it's a good idea that we find someone else."

Bella sighed. "At least some good came out of it, I can't stand that man. Though I do have a contract with him, so I don't see anything changing in the near future."

"Trust me, it will." I murmured, burying my nose in her hair. "Kay and I had words."

"I should be mad for you going behind my back, but I see the kind gesture behind it." She kissed my chest. "Thank you for everything though, especially the whole... miscarriage ordeal."

"It's fine, Bella, I'd do anything for you."

"But, I don't think I want to try for children again, for a while at least." She replied sleepily, I looked down to see her eyes begin to flutter closed and I kissed her forehead one last time before closing my own eyes.

**REVIEW!**

**Ok, so my reviews and views are down since that chapter, so I'm going to be cheeky, and tell you all the whoever reviews will get a teaser from the next chapter. ;)**

**thankyou to everyone who didn't act big headed, I got a bit of abuse in my inbox, apparently I don't know what it's like to lose a family member -rolls eyes-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Nineteen

**Edward Masen. ;)**

Bella had overcome the miscarriage, it just a reminder for the both of us not to take anything for granted, it could all disappear the next day. The only problem we had was Bella's reluctance for sex, and even when we did have sex she'd make me wear a condom.

Something I'd never experienced before, and I didn't enjoy it as much I did without it.

It was June the 20th, on my twenty third birthday when I'd woken to Bella's lips wrapped around my cock.

"Mmmm." I sighed as she'd finished, climbing back out from under the duvet, a small grin on her face.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered as she kissed my lips.

I closed my eyes and smiled, pulling her down on top of me and wrapping my arms around her. "I fucking love you."

I could feel her begin to suck on my ear lobe. "I want your huge cock inside me." She whispered. I grinned cockily as I felt myself harden again. Bella pulled off her shirt, showing me her erect nipples, as she pressed her chest against mine, as she sucked on my ear. I groaned, and Bella lowered a hand behind her to my cock, "All ready so hard, Mr Masen?" She asked, giving it a few pumps. I groaned again, nestling my head back into my pillow. "Do you want me to fuck you?" She asked.

"Fuck yes." I groaned, taking my hands to her breasts, massaging them.

Bella grabbed hold of my hands as she whimpered. "No touching." She breathed heavily into my ear, and held both of her hands on my forearms. Bella positioned herself above my swelling cock. I tried pushing my hips upwards towards her heat, but she moved just at the same time, grinning to herself. "I don't think you deserve it after that little stunt." She teased, rubbing herself against my tip. I groaned out loud and she smirked as she plunged straight down on me. "Fuck yes." She moaned, throwing her head back as her back arched. I nearly dribbled at the sight of her breasts.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I stared at them, mesmerised.

I could feel my balls tighten, and Bellas heat become tighter around me.

"Mmmm, Bella, I'm gonna cum." I leant forwards, and wrapped my arms around her as she pumped herself up and down on me a little faster, pressing my chest against hers. I began sucking on the skin by her neck. "I'm so close. I want you to come for me."

I lifted my hips as she came down, meeting her thrusts with my own, slamming myself deep into her. "OH GOD, FUCK YESSS!" She screamed as she came on my cock, Bella slammed down onto me one last time and I shot my load deep inside her, shouting my own profanities.

I fell back against the pillows, and Bella slumped against me, both of our chests rising and falling heavily. I pulled out of her, and ran my hand through her hair. "Mmm, can we stay in bed all day?" I asked.

She giggled, "I wish."

"Just wait till your birthday, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Hmmm," She sighed. "I don't doubt that."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me on the lips, before she got up. "I got you a present by the way."

"There's more?" I grinned. "Please tell me I get to have some shower sex too."

"Not quite." She laughed, "Give me a minute." She ran out into the front room, and I watched her naked form, grinning. She came back in, her breasts bouncing as she ran. "Stop dribbling." She grinned as she placed a huge box on top of me. I stared at it confused. "Open it then."

I frowned as I opened it. "You didn't have to give me anything."

Bella squirmed like an excited little kid. "Just open it already."

I began tearing up the wrapping paper, making it into balls and throwing them at Bellas head which she scowled at me, and threw it back and I couldn't help but chuckle at it. I finished unwrapping it, left with a guitar case. Bella bit her bottom lip as she watched me open the case.

I nearly fucking jizzed my pants at the sight.

"Do you like it?"

I looked up at Bella with bug wide eyes. "Like it? I fucking love it!"

I looked back down at the beautiful Les Paul Gibson in awe.

"Fuck. How did you even know?" I asked. "Is this for real?"

Bella just grinned in response. "I was talking to your mom. She may of mentioned it."

I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her into a kiss. "Mmm, it's my last day filming. I'm going to come home and show you some proper loving after I've finished the interview and shit."

She smiled, looking down, noticing my crotch had yet again pitched his tent, "I don't think I can wait, or you for that matter," Bella smiled. "What were you saying about shower sex a minute ago?"

I grinned as I practically leaped out the bed and picked Bella up, shutting her up with my mouth. After we'd finished our shower we'd gotten dressed, deciding that since neither of us were bothered to cook we'd go to a small diner for breakfast.

There were two fans waiting outside in the apartment car park, who both wished me a happy birthday, and were cheeky enough to ask for a photo. I'd let them use me for their stupid photo. They already knew where Bella and I lived, could it get worse? Not really.

Bella and I had some breakfast at some greasy spoon. Naturally I'd had a full English breakfast, and when I told Bella what I was getting, she looked up at me with a playful face. "You're so English." She giggled jokingly.

"Oh yeah, what're you getting?" I smirked.

"Pancakes and bacon."

I laughed at her. "Gosh, Bella," I mocked, "You're so American."

Bella laughed and punched me in the arm, resting her head on my shoulder. "You're funny." She mumbled against it.

I'd snorted and rolled my eyes. I knew she was just saying it.

Bella and I reluctantly went our own ways. I drove myself to our filming location after Bella had gotten in a taxi and I gave him some money for it. We spent the entire day finishing the last of the scenes, and re-doing a few the director wasn't happy with, and we were done by three.

I drove back home for another shower, and left Bella a note, and blu tac'd it to the mirror by the door before leaving again.

I was down in the car park waiting for a cab when one particular paparazzi had come up to me. I was used to them '_trying_' to hide so they could snap pictures, I could spot them a mile off outside in the car park, and it wasn't often when one would be bold enough to come up to me and talk.

The guy chuckled, holding a camera for filming in my direction. "Having a good birthday."

"Yeh."

"Apparently your neighbour heard you this morning."

"Oh really, what'd she hear?" I asked.

The guy chuckled. "The two of you at it."

"Good for her." I replied.

"Was it good?" He asked.

I just smirked in response. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"C'mon, give us some details man."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to ruin my marriage to tell you about my sex life."

"Sounds like you're whipped, man." He chuckled as the taxi pulled ups.

I shrugged to him. "I'm in love, I don't give a shit."

I closed the door and he stood there dumbfounded, scratching his head.

I chuckled as I told the driver where to head towards, and got there within twenty minutes. I paid the driver, thirty minutes later, I was getting my make up done so my face wouldn't shine during the interview. Oh, how I loved wearing make up. Maybe Bella had a nice pink dress to go with it.

The interview passed quickly, and the producer had come up and lead me backstage again. "Some of the girls heard it was your birthday we all got you some stuff."

I grinned. "Really?

He passed me a goodie bag. "Enjoy, kid." He patted me on the shoulder.

I got out as soon as I could, jumping into the taxi that was ready to take me back home. Needless to say Bella had treated me to even more birthday sex when I'd gotten back.

**REVIEW!**

**Since it worked last time, reviewers get teasers.**

**How much does the royal variety suck this year?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Twenty

**Edward Masen. ;)**

Before we knew it, three weeks had passed since the miscarriage, albeit when we'd informed our parents on what'd happened, they'd expected us to grow apart. Not a chance.

The complete opposite happened of course. We'd become as clingy as ever. When I'd left for New Orleans last week, neither Bella or I wanted to move from our bed. The both of us clung together till the last moment when I'd had to leave to board the plane.

I guess that made us sound pretty pathetic, but I wasn't embarrassed of the love I felt towards Bella.

Bella and I regularly phoned Molly when we were at home together, and things were seeming to get better for her, which I was more than thankful for. I didn't want her to face the same fate as my own sister.

I remembered the time her mum had called me, thanking me again and again for the money I'd put towards her medication fees. Not that it put a hole in my wallet anyway.

And then there was the case of Bellas agent. I smirked a little to myself. Kay and I had found someone a hell of a lot better to help Bella get the roles she wanted. Angela Weber. She was impressive, and new to the scene, although she was only an agents assistant for a just over a year. She was kind and polite. What Bella needed, not someone who was going to put her down every time she had to meet with her.

I looked out the plane window as the wheels hit the runway at LAX, unsurprisingly I couldn't see a thing, though it was only five in the morning. Today would be Bella and I's three month anniversary, and I was fucking freaking out to put it mildly. I had no idea how to do this.

As soon as the plane had landed and I waited for my luggage, I called my dad, to be met with an engaged dial tone, I sighed heavily. I guess the next best person would be my mum.

"Edward?" She asked as she answered.

"Hey mum," I replied.

"What's wrong? Isn't it a little early for you to be calling? Is Bella okay?"

"Nothing's wrong, and Bella's perfectly fine. I just need some advice."

My mum giggled on the other end of the phone. "Girl advice, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's the third month Bella and I have been married, I wanted to do something special."

I could hear my mum clucking her tongue on the other end, _hmmmm_'ing to herself every now and then. "Buy her some flowers, she'll like that. Take her out if neither of you are busy. I doubt Bella would want a fuss, it wouldn't seem like her to want to make a huge deal made out of it, isn't that why you eloped to Vegas?" She asked.

"Yeah, but," I paused for a second, scrunching up my forehead, "I just... I don't know, I want to make her feel good... special."

I could hear my mum making annoying _aww_ noises at the other end of the phone and I groaned, I felt like a pansy.

"Mum, please," I whined.

"Don't whine, god. You never did when you were a kid."

"Only when you were embarrassing me in front of my friends, mum." I scowled down the phone.

My mum laughed. "I really miss that cute face your sister used to pull when she did it."

I chuckled, "Remember that time she convinced Santa to bring her five more presents than the rest of us."

"I didn't hear the end of it from the other two." My mum laughed, I laughed as well. "And you tried to give them your presents. You've always been my special boy."

I could feel myself blush, even over the phone. "I'm your only boy."

"No, there's the dog too."

"Thanks mum, really." I scoffed, rolling my eyes even though she couldn't see.

The conveyor belt started with a loud noise. "What was that?"

"Uh, my luggage, I'm at the airport." I replied, keeping my eyes on the bags, giving each bag that wasn't mine a dirty look.

"When are you two coming over next? I miss both of you."

"When we're free or have something to do there, but I want to meet my nephew or niece after they're born." I smiled a little.

My mums voice became giddy as she talked. "You don't know how much fun I'm having shopping for the baby. You still want a baby too, right?"

"Of course I want a baby." I replied quietly.

I could hear a cough on my mums end, and I spotted my bag just entering the carousel. "Is Bella all good?"

"I think she's over it for the most part. I hope so, she's just... careful she doesn't become pregnant again."

"Ah." My mum sighed as though she'd experienced the same thing. "Jane's baby will steal her heart, trust me. I felt exactly the same when your cousin was born."

I coughed awkwardly, and grabbed my bag as it came towards me, pulling it off the stupid conveyor belt. "Um, back to what I was asking, what should I do?"

"Dinner and flowers will be enough."

"Your dad once told me all he wanted was for me to smile."

"That's all I want off Bella, I want her to be happy."

"Flowers will make any one smile, no matter how old they are." She commented again. "I've got to go, I have a meeting with this lady who designs these adorable little cribs." She gushed.

"Okay, mum, love you."

"I love you too golden boy." I laughed as I hung up, making my way out the airport.

I checked the time on my phone and sighed heavily, where could you buy flowers at quarter to six in the morning? I grabbed a taxi back to our apartment, sighing heavily as I handed over the money to the driver and getting out, wondering what the hell I was meant to do.

I ran a hand through my hair, I'd never done anything like that before.

I settled on an attempt of breakfast in bed. Even if it would mostly be cut up fruit and the ready made croissants in the cupboard, it was better than nothing.

"Breakfast in bed?" Bella raised an eyebrow up at me. "Did you do something wrong?"

"Uh, no," I chuckled awkwardly, running a hand through my hair. "It's our three month anniversary since we got hitched."

Bellas mouth dropped open. "It's been three months already?"

"Uh huh."

"Shit." She crawled out of bed to the calender on the door, frowning. "So much has happened, I'm amazed. There's all the good stuff, and then the bad." She whispered.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "But are you happy?"

"I have every reason in the world to be happy." She turned around and gave me a chaste kiss. "I'm with you."

I smiled, "But the bad stuff?"

She sighed, placing her hands on my chest as she looked up at me. "The bad stuff include lying to our parents, them not knowing the truth... and the miscarriage."

"Oh. I see where you're coming from." I replied in a quiet voice.

Bella lay her head against my chest for a few minutes before she leant away and grabbed my hand pulling me back to bed. "Can we eat before it gets cold? I'm starving."

I laughed as I watched her dig into the food, and I joined her back under the covers as we snuggled and ate.

**REVIEWERS GET TEASERS!**

**Hmm, the next five chapters are written, i'm going to be evil and say I won't be posting the next chapter till I get to 275 reviews ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Twenty One

**Bella Swan. ;)**

It was a Monday around noon, two months later, when Edward got the phone call and called me to update me on it. Jane had gone into labour. He'd become really excited, and insisted on picking me up from the studio where we were currently filming on a green screen.

"I don't want to fly out straight away, of course. They need some time to themselves for a bit I think, but we need something to take with us... that is, if you're not busy." He amended as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I have filming scheduled everyday for the next month." I replied quietly, fiddling with my hands.

Edward sighed, then grabbed my hand with one of his, keeping his other on the steering wheel. "I really wish there was a way for you to come."

I squeezed his hand. "So what are we going to buy them?"

"No idea. Mum just told me that they aren't completely prepared because it was sooner than they expected. Jane's always done things last minute."

"Ah." I nodded my head in understanding, my mom was the same.

"Maybe we could do a hamper kind of thing... with baby stuff for them?"

"Sounds like a great idea."

Edward grinned widely, commenting on how much better it'd be to give them the gifts in a baby bath, just like an actual hamper. He flew to London three days after she'd gone into labour, and I'd stayed back in California.

Not that I minded not being able to go... much. I didn't want to be near babies right now. They were bothering me. Edward and I had been watching commercials the other day, and some stupid baby one had come on, and he'd just looked at the screen with such want for it that I felt a little guilty.

I was sitting at home, watching the television and sulking like I had been doing since Edward had gone to London a week ago when my mom called me up. We'd spoken for a good hour before she brought Edward up.

"Where's my son-in-law?" Renee asked. "I want to talk to him."

"His sisters just given birth to a baby girl. He's gone to visit her."

"Aww, how sweet of him." Renee cooed down the phone. "So you didn't go?"

"No I'm too busy, I'm meant to do some promo work in London in a week so I'll visit her then. Besides, you know I hate kids and I especially hate babies."

"Aww, Bella." Renee sighed. "Does this mean I wont be having any grandchildren to spoil?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

I could hear a sad sigh on the other end. "Well you better tell that young man to call me when he gets back, tell him I want to hear all about your niece."

"Mom, I've got to go, I'll call you later."

"Bye baby, love you."

I hung up the phone as soon as possible and sunk down into the couch.

It seemed as though all people were talking about recently was baby this and baby that. I curled up into a ball as a sob escaped from me. I didn't want children, not after having lost the one that would have been.

I was terrified of losing the baby again, and then there was the thought of labour. I'd seen it on television and in films plenty of times to know it wasn't a pleasant experience. And Edward knows how much I complain when I get cramps.

A while after I heard my cell ringing. I wiped my eyes and found it on the floor by me. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella, where on earth are you?"

"I'm at home." I sighed, closing my eyes.

There was a pause. "Are you all right?"

I could feel a fresh load of tears well up in my eyes and I bit back a sob. "Yeah, I just, don't feel too good." I could feel them well up again. "I've got to go." I mumbled pathetically, and hung up.

I sighed heavily and I threw my cell to the other side of the couch, and fell back asleep.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

I groaned and shoved my arm over my eyes.

"Bella, love, I'm going to carry you to the bed, OK?"

"Hmm." I hummed, wrapping my arms tightly around him as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. "When did you call me?"

"Um... nearing two and a half days ago." He replied, as he lay me down and pulled my jeans off, putting the comforter back on top as he crawled in next to me and snuggled up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do you want anything?"

"No." I mumbled into his chest.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know." I grumbled.

"What about drank?"  
"Don't know."

I could feel him move the hair away from my forehead, and kiss it softly. "How're you feeling?"

"Better now you're here."

I could feel him smile a little against my forehead. "Good." I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him. "I missed you." He murmured against my head.

"I missed you too." I whispered, feeling a hell of a lot better than I did when I was alone. "How's Bree?"

"She's doing very well. Though both Bree and Alec look exhausted. Their little angel hasn't got a name yet. She's just so.. I don't know how to explain it, Bella."

I looked at Edward as he spoke of her, and couldn't help but feel even more guilty.

"Anyway, how have you been feeling? What's wrong?"

"Just feel a little shit."

He kissed my forehead. "Tell me why."

I hid my head under his arm. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you're lying to me, Bella." He whispered in my ear, hugging me closer.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella," He sighed. "You've been ignoring everyone for the past few days, you need to talk to someone."

"I'll talk to myself." I mumbled. "In my head."

"Bella, c'mon, I know some thing's eating at you."

I sniffed as I leant back a bit from Edward. "I think... I need some time by myself for a bit." I looked Edward in the eye. "I think this is all a bit too much for me... at the moment. Things are so... I don't know Edward, you've come into my life and turned it upside down, everything's happening so fast. I just don't know how to deal with it."

Edward licked his lips, breathing out slowly. "A break?"

I nodded my head.

"As in you need some time off?" He asked. "You_ deserve_ a break... but I..." He sighed and looked at me with teary eyes. "What kind of break do you mean?"

I looked down at my hands. "Don't take this the wrong way Edward... but this..." I waved my hand between us. "Can get a bit too much with... them." I waved my hand towards the door, hoping he'd catch what I was on about. I bit back a sob. "I love you and everything Edward, you mean the world to me, but I feel... I don't know how to explain it. I just want to be able to go away for a few weeks by myself, then come back to you."

"Okay," He whispered. "You want me to go?" he asked dejectedly.

"No. I'm leaving."

Edward frowned. "You're not making sense, Bella! If this is about the miscarriage, Bella, I don't want to leave you alone." I looked down at my hands and sat up, scooting away from him. "It is, isn't it? It's about the miscarriage." I could feel my hands begin to tremble and I wanted nothing more than want to break down and cry. "Bella?" He asked softly.

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

"Bella?" I asked gently, staring at Bella's back as it shook gently.

"JUST FUCK OFF EDWARD." She yelled, standing up and turning around to glare at me. "I just can't look at you, okay? I'm going." Bella grabbed her suitcase from under the bed and began packing her clothes. I slumped back onto the bed as I watched her, certain she'd stop any minute now and break down crying, telling me what was really bothering her. She didn't.

Bella continued packing, them jumped into the shower, and came back out freshly dressed, her hair still wet and put some shoes on, dragging her suitcase to the door.

"Do you want some help?" I asked.

She shot me a dirty look. "I'm perfectly fine doing it by myself." Bella dragged the suitcase to the door, grabbing a coat.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?" I asked as she opened the door. "Or at least text me to let me know you're safe, please?"

"Fine." She whispered as she left.

I sighed as I watched her close the door softly behind her.

And here I was under the impression she was perfectly happy with me.

**REVIEW! :D**

**a/n reviews get teasers :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

Chapter Twenty Two

**Bella Swan. ;)**

I knew it was wrong of me to throw a pissy fit at Edward. He wasn't even to blame for why I was feeling so low lately.

He didn't deserve the way I'd just walked out on him.

I sighed as the plane descended, and hit the tarmac with a jolt. I ran a hand over my face, wanting to break down into tears already. I'd asked the taxi driver to take me to the Hilton in Hyde Park. The only hotel I knew of in London.

Luckily for me they had a spare room, and they seemed happy to be giving it to me.

As I lay my head down on the pillow to go to bed at eight, UK time, I sent Edward a text letting him know I was fine. The reply I got was an 'I love you' and I felt my heart throb at it.

I felt bad for doing this to him, but I needed some separation because of the way Edward had been nothing but good to me, and I was getting myself in so deep with him. The way I'd been feeling about him had intensified a lot lately, especially when he'd not blamed me for the miscarriage.

I knew I loved him, and he loved me, but I knew it would end in some kind of tears. The truth would get out someday and we'd both be fucked. Being with Edward was dangerous. Being away was painful.

I didn't want to go running to my parents, which was why I made the decision to go to London early, I'd have some work to do here next week. Though I was regretting my decision to come here so early, the stupid fucking accents were reminding me of Edward.

I turned my head to face the window, watching people take leisurely strolls through it as the sun set and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke the next morning to the sound of my mobile alerting me to a call from Edward.

"Bella?" he asks in a soft tone.

"Morning," I whisper into the phone. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Edward replied in a soft tone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Um.. can I ask where you are?"

"I'm in London."

I could hear the swoosh as I presumed he let out a big breath. "So you're all right? You're with my parents?"

"Um, I'm all right. Though I'm not with your parents."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence till he spoke again. "Would you stay with them? Please? For my sanity, I want to know you're safe."

"I don't know... if I'd known it'd give you some piece of mind I would of called ahead. Anyway, I don't want to burden them."

There was shuffling on the other end of the phone. "One minute, I'm calling my mum with the apartment phone. I don't want you be left alone."

I pulled the blanket up higher, snuggling myself deeper into the covers as I told him the hotel I was staying at, and waited for him to talk again.

He spoke again, five minutes later. "She says it's all good. She'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you." I replied. "You're too good for your own good."

He chuckled. "I doubt that. I really do love you, you know? I'd do anything that made you happy or safe."

I smiled a little. "I'm sure I'm not going to get murdered in a hotel like this, anyway."

"She's family. I'd feel better knowing you weren't around strangers and by yourself... to dwell on things you shouldn't."

"I know." I replied quietly, closing my eyes, wishing he was here with me.

"You need to talk. You've probably been making yourself feel worse than you were before."

"You know me too well." I whispered. "I've been thinking about so much."

"We'll work it out. Promise. I'm always going to be here when you need me, Bella."

I sighed. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"Okay, call me later?" He asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

Edward chuckled. "I've actually really got to go... talk later, love you." And he hung up on me.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. I wanted nothing more than to be snuggled up with him in this bed and just sleep in all day.

Five minutes later I crawled out of the bed and into the en suite, stripping my clothes off of my body as I went. I enjoyed smelling the different bubble baths, shampoos and body washes on offer as I waited for my bath to fill up. I'd enjoyed the bath, just laying amongst the bubbles with my eyes shut, probably for a good half an hour.

"Bella?" I heard, then the sound of a door shut. "It's me. You in the bath?"

"Yeah." I called out. "I'll be out in a minute, let me just shower and I'll be out."

"Are you okay with me here?"

"It's fine. You're like a second mom."

I heard a laugh. "That's what I'm here for."

I quickly showered, this time cleaning my hair and body, feeling a bit better after sitting in my own filth when I'd had my bath.

Sure, baths were relaxing, but they didn't make you clean. What was the point when you were laying in your own dirty water?

"Elizabeth." I smiled as I excited the en suite, dressed only in the Hilton bath robe.

She smiled as she got up, giving me a hug. "You can stop calling me that, I already told you so. I used to be called Bella when I was younger, then they started calling me Lizzy." She shivered. "In secondary school I was called lizard breath."

I giggled softly as she let go of me. "Liz." I smiled.

"Much better, though I'm disappointed you didn't come straight to us."

"Sorry. I wasn't in a great frame of mind when I made the decision."

"Hmm... we need a nice long girl talk."

I sighed. "You don't know the half of it."

She smiled sadly, giving my hand a squeeze. "I know how hard it is."

I looked down at the floor before excusing myself to change. Liz takes me back to the house, where I'm greeted by Patty, who jumps up on me, resting his little paws on my legs. I give him a hug, telling him how much Edward's missed him.

I feel silly. Yet it's kind of therapeutic, talking to a dog. I look into his standard dog eyes, and there's nothing but that adorable look a dog would always give you. Perhaps there's more to the saying, dogs are a man's best friend.

Liz gives me a look as she passes me on her way in, along with the comment. "You and my son are perfect for each other."

I smile and follow her, the dog following by my side, giving me a dog smile as he looks up at me every now and then.

"Go put your stuff upstairs, I'll put the kettle on."

Five minutes later I'm sat in the living room, with Patty sitting next to me, his head resting in my lap as we drink tea. I place it on the coffee table when I've finished.

Liz gives me a concerned look. "The sooner you get it off your chest the better you'll feel." She moves over to sit on the other side that Patty isn't laying on. "It's okay sweetheart." She whispered rubbing my shoulder.

"I feel like I've failed him."

"You haven't, sweetie."

And that's how it continues, Liz listens whilst I break down and cry. And when I've finished sobbing and crying hysterically and letting it all out, with the dog licking at the salty streaks down my face her phone rings. Five minutes later she's hung up.

"Jane and Bree invited us to go with them for some late lunch, do you want to go?" She asked.

I grinned. "If they don't mind, yeah."

"We'll go over to Janes." She smiled.

Liz drove us over to Janes, and we were greeted at the door by her holding the baby wrapped in blankets.

"Hey" She smiled, opening the door further for us.

We both stepped inside, and Jane went into the front room.

Liz turned to me. "Why don't you meet your niece?" She asked, nudging me towards the front room. "I'm just going to call Bree."

"I, uh..." I frowned, not knowing what to say.

I didn't think I was even ready to be near anyone's baby. She pushed me in the room. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

I entered the front room carefully, to see Jane standing there with the bundle, bouncing her slightly. She turned to me, grinning. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Um... sure."

Jane handed over the little bundle which I accepted. I looked down at the nameless baby. Jane adjusted my hands so they were supporting her properly, and smiled at me. "When are you going to decide on a name?"

"It's a choice between Zuri or Mia, we can't make up our mind."

I moved the tiny bit of her blanket that was in the way of her face and I smiled at the little girl who's mouth was in a round shape. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"I know that face." I looked up to see Jane smiling at me. "You want a baby." I blushed and looked back down.

"She's perfect."

"Have you and Edward spoken any more about having a baby?"

"He mentioned it when he came back." I whispered. "I-I-I was adamant I didn't want children. Then I kind of... became hostile towards him. I feel really bad about it." I kissed the nameless baby's forehead. "She's just so... I don't know, she's changed everything... for me. I _know_ I want a baby, no matter what it takes, if I miscarry a million times before I get Edwards child, it'll just have to be." Jane aww'd and kept the huge grin up on her face. "Promise me if you need a baby sitter I'll be the first person you ask." I begged.

Jane laughed. "If we're even in the same country at the time, I will."

I grinned at her, stroking the side of the babys face. "She's such a looker. She's definitely going to break a few hearts with parents as good looking as you and Alec." I began rocking her softly as she fell asleep.

"I know you're probably scared about the thought of being a mum, but it's worth it."

I looked down, smiling at the baby in my arms. "Yeah."

I placed the baby in her car seat that was on the floor, and sat by her, Jane joining me as we watched the baby. I gave Jane a hug.

"I want a baby now, so bad."

She gave a small smile. "Edward will be more than happy to know."

"I'd love to return already and already start with the baby making."

Jane laughed.

**REVIEWERS GET TEASERS!**

**Since it's christmas day, and I'm feeling nice, everyone who reviews today (on christmas) will get an extra teaser! :D**

**another thing, people are reviewing and telling me i'm not posting teasers to them, it's because you're anonymous or you've disabled private messaging.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Twenty Three

**Bella Swan. ;)**

Liz came back in the room, a grin on her face. "Is she asleep?" she asked.

Jane nodded her head and Liz sat on the floor next to us as we all cooed and talked about babies. Bree came over with onigiri and sushi and a bottle of sake, and we sat in Jane's front room eating and drinking together.

Bree and I went back to Liz and Edward Sr.'s, her declaring that she was going to stay the night so she and I could have a girls night.

This was one of the reasons I'd always wanted a sister and not a brother as a kid. I was jealous of my friends who had sisters and could stay up late at night watching films and eating junk. I was mostly jealous because I had no close female friend to share my secrets with.

Even though Bree was twenty six and I was nineteen, we still acted like we were prepubescent girls. We woke up on a Friday morning both sprawled across the couches in the Masen's front room. She laughed as she looked at me. "Your hair's a mess."

I groaned and tried to flatten it. "Edward used to brush his fingers through it so it wouldn't be so knotty when I woke up."

"Awww." She grinned. "Never knew my kid brother could be so sweet."

I raised an eyebrow and closed my eyes. "He can be a pain in the ass too."

"A hell of a lot of the time he is, Bella." She laughed.

"But only when he's letting rip." I scrunched my nose up, remembering how bad his farts could smell.

She laughed. "Thank God I don't live with him now. Though I guess every guy has their faults."

"Hmm." I mumbled, and opened my eyes to look at her. "What's Diego like?"

Her whole face lit up. "He's amazing. He's the nicest guy I've dated."

I smiled. "Edward's the nicest guy I've been with."

"No shit, you _are_ married." She laughed as I joined in laughing along with her. We both stopped laughing and she turned to me. "Are you happy married?"

"Very happy." I replied, a small content smile gracing my face. "Apart from the whole celebrity status Edward and I both have, I'd like to think our marriage is perfect."

"I'd of loved to see Edward get married."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. Even though Edward and I have such public profiles, and anyone can find out most stuff about us, He and I aren't very good with crowds. I don't like attention... well I love attention from Edward."

"What kind of a guy is he towards you?" Bree asked.

I giggled. "I guess the cheeky, cuddly kind. He has a lot of cute and attentive moments, and then he's understanding. Too understanding." I felt my mouth dry up. "I walked out on him the other day." I confessed.

She sat up. "You're divorcing him?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing like that. I felt like the world was... crashing down on me. I don't know. I felt like shit for days and said some nasty stuff to him. I wish I hadn't, obviously. Then I told him I wanted a break... and here I am."

Bree looked at me, narrowing her eyes a little. "You mean like depression?"

I licked my lips, and shrugged. "I haven't looked at it that way. Edward's been there through it all though. I feel selfish thinking it's not enough. He and I are always having to be apart because of filming or rehearing or interviews and all that crap. I wish we had normal jobs. Like if I was a check out girl" I giggled a little. "And if he worked in an office, and we both came home at five, complaining about our day. I'd prefer that than the weeks apart we have."

"I guess the acting thing sucks."

"Not really. I enjoy it. I just don't enjoy being away from Edward. He makes up for it though, he always wants to sit and snuggle when we're free."

She laughed. "He always enjoyed hugging mum when we were kids."

I smiled. "I miss him."

"You've only been in London since Thursday evening." She laughed.

I shrugged. "I miss every minute I'm away from him."

She grinned at me. "I'm glad Edward's happy."

Bree had gone home half an hour later, and I sat in the living room for ten minute watching television before I got bored and ended up cleaning most of the house, save for the bedrooms though I still cleaned Edwards.

I sat on his bed, bored after cleaning

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Oh, hey." I heard shuffling on the other end. "Fuck, I miss you."

"Miss you more." I replied quietly.

"One minute, I need to put my pants on."

"Hmm... I see you've reserved wearing underwear for when I'm not there."

He chuckled. "Well... I seem to find it rather handy not wearing pants when you're home."

I blushed, a flashback of Edward running stark naked throughout the apartment running through my mind, him laughing and looking back at me with a boyish grin as he ran off with my bra, me chasing after him till we'd collided and I'd fallen on top of him on the couch.

"I wouldn't mind if you went around naked too... you have quite the ass." He interrupted.

"Just wait till I'm older and it begins to sag." I teased.

"Does this mean we're good?" He asked quietly. "Only that... you said when you're older, this means your not leaving me or anything? Right?"

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Hey, it's all right."

"I'm still sorry." I replied quietly, looking out the window at the darkened sky.

"It's your birthday in a few days."

"What about it?"  
"I won't be there to spoil you."  
"I hate my birthday." I groaned.

"It's something I'd want to celebrate. You being born... Mrs Bella Masen" My lips twitched up hearing the name. "Is the best thing anyone can celebrate."

"Even if I did want to celebrate it, it'd mean nothing without you."

He sighed on the other end. "I wish I could be there."

"Hmm... so do I." I grinned slightly, even though he couldn't see. "If I recall, you owe me plenty of sexual favours after your birthday."

He chuckled. "Mrs Masen, I'd wait on you hand and foot any day."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As I looked out the window I could see rain finally fall from the sky. "It's raining." I murmured.

"Go take Patty for a walk. He loves the rain."

"Edward Masen, I am not going to ruin your moms carpet."

Edward laughed. "God I miss you."

"Miss you more."

"I doubt it Bella." He sighed. "I'm about ready to buy a blow up doll and dress it up in your clothes."

I giggled and Edward began laughing.

"Hey, I've got to leave in a minute."

"Oh." I replied lamely. "Call me later?"

"Of course, love you Mrs Masen."

"Love you too Mr Masen."

**REVIEW!**

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**a/n I won't update till at least the 10th of jan, I'm going away tho i'll be writing bits down on paper so I should get quite a bit done**

** i've just noticed my pen name's been changed, and my brother's laughing, probably him, idiot :l**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Twenty Four

**Bella Swan. ;)**

It'd been a week since I'd seen Edward last.

I'd been forcing a smile on my face for the promo work. If I'd of never met Edward, the smiles would have been genuine. But with him having the hold on me he did and being so far away, I couldn't even fake my happiness for that long.

When I'd returned to Edwards parents house after I'd finished with work for the day, I'd either cleaned or sulked. I was probably getting on his parents nerves with how often I was acting moody.

One day I'd come back more upset than usual when Liz had come along and drug me off to the kitchen to talk.

She twisted her mouth to the side as she pushed a glass of water towards me. "I don't know if this will offend you or not."

"I'm so sorry." I apologised. "I know I've been miserable and the worst company and the worst guest ever, I bet you're wondering why Edward even talks to me."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "No. Nothing like that dear. It's just you've been a bit grumpy and well, you've put on a bit of weight, around." She made a gesture around her stomach indicating to what she was talking about.

I blinked at her and stared blankly at her, confused.

"I thought you might be pregnant."

"Wait... what?" I gaped open mouthed at her.

She frowned. "You don't know?"

"I-I" I shrugged my shoulders. "I completely forgot about the pregnancy thing."

She grinned a little. "Do you want to go and buy a pregnancy test?"

"I don't know." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I need to talk to Edward about... the past few weeks."

Liz almost pouted, but composed herself, and it reminded me of Edwards funny little pout he'd do. "There's no harm in knowing if you're pregnant or not though."

I thought about it for a minute. "I should actually... take one."

"Don't do it because of me."

"I need some peace of mind. If I don't know I'll get all moody and grumpy not knowing."

She clapped her hands together. "I need to get some food in if we're going to have a birthday party for you tomorrow."

"Party?" I squeaked.

She laughed. "I say party, it'll only be a small family dinner."

"Oh." I sighed revealed.

Liz looked at the clock on the wall. "It's five now, are you good to go in half an hour?"

I nodded and went to go get ready.

Forty five minutes later Liz and I were looking around the local Sainsburys, getting the groceries. I became slightly nervous as we went to the pharmacy section.

Liz smiled as she picked up a packet. "This was the brand I used when I found out I was having Edward."

"That one then." I smiled.

"I'll have to show you some baby photos later."

We'd gone back to the house and I'd helped her make dinner, and as it cooked in the oven Liz shoved the pregnancy tests in my hand.

"Go take it, and whilst you're busy I'll get those baby photos Edward made me put away out."

I grinned and ran for the stairs, leaving the tests on the tank of the toilet and came back downstairs. Liz was sitting on the couch in the living room already, with a book on her lap as she patted the space beside her, I nearly jumped into the seat as I made myself comfortable, ready to see the photos.

The book was thick, of course, I expected nothing less. Liz came off as the sentimental kind of person. She opened the first page, as one slipped out. "That's Alexis and Edward."

I took the picture of Edward and his sister as toddlers and picked it up. "Jeez, these two were such good looking baby's."

Liz laughed. "Both of them were such divas when they were together, dancing and singing in the mirror. Alexis really made Edward come out of his shell."

"If you think about it, you're really quite lucky."

She smiled. "I know. Four beautiful children. At least they were always happy."

She turned the page as we looked through photos of birthdays, Christmas's, milestones and bath tub photos whilst she'd tell me little stories about them in between. As she turned over the page to show a picture of a little boy running away naked with Edwards reddish, copper hair, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like someone hasn't grown up."

Liz smiled and rolled her eyes. "That boy is a wild one sometimes. I remember when his dad took him to his first football match," She giggled a little. "And there was a streaker, Edward had to hold Junior back."

I laughed.

"Though he's always given us the reason that the only way you'd walk around naked was if you were comfortable in your own home."

I laughed along as Liz finished going through the photo album, and closed it, resting it on her lap.

"So are we going to go check those tests and see if my son's having his own child?"

I nodded and we practically raced up the stairs to the bathroom.

We both leant over and looked at the tests.

One indicated it was positive.

The other, negative.

I sighed, looking over at Liz and she sighed heavily too. "Do you want to go to the store?"

I shook my head. "It can wait."

She gave me a hug. "HONEY, I'M HOME!" Came the voice of Edwards dad, Edward as he yelled up the stairs.

"Let's go have some dinner, get some hot chocolate and watch a movie."

"Okay." I grinned, squeezing her back.

I picked up the tests and dumped them in the trash can, washing my hands and went downstairs for dinner.

I climbed into bed utterly exhausted by ten o'clock and fell soundly asleep straight away.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I sighed.

"Happy birthday." Came a whisper in the room, I smiled and turned over, met with a body.

I frowned, and opened one eye. "Edward?" I mumbled.

"Hey" He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

I nuzzled my face into his chest. "I thought you were meant to be in California."

"Why, do you want me to go?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"No," I mumbled sleepily. "I don't want you to ever go."

He chuckled softly, "Good, because I don't plan on leaving you."

**REVIEWS = TEASERS**

I made a tumblr if anyone is interested the user name is just plain sachalee it's for my FF, you can also send me anon questions on it if you want + tell me how much you hate me for not updating often :)

i'll post the full link on my profile


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Twenty Five

**Bella Swan. ;)**

I yawned rolling over, hitting warm flesh. I hummed, before opening an eye, rubbing it, then looking up to a sleeping Edward. I kissed his jaw and got up, needing the toilet.

As I resurfaced from the bathroom, I bumped into Liz.

"Morning." I replied quietly, looking down at the floor, not yet having wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning." She replied in too good of a mood for the early hour. "Did you want to come down to the pharmacy this morning? We're out of paracetamol, I thought you might like to get a test."

I shook my head slowly and ran my hand through my hair. "I think I'm going to leave it at least another week."

"I'm always here if you need to talk." She whispered.

"Thank you."

"Besides, you and Edward need to talk, properly if you're going to have kids." She replied, rubbing my back. "You'll need to settle down in a proper house, not that awful bachelors pad." She smiled.

"I- I never thought of that." I admitted.

She gave me one more hug. "Happy Birthday by the way."

I smiled and thanked her before going back to Edwards room and climbing back into bed, finding Edward already awake and watching me, "Good morning birthday girl." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me and cuddling me to him, closing his green eyes that were surrounded by dark circles.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Hmm, but I had to get here." He whispered.

I giggled. "You're such a sweetheart."

I watched the corners of the mouth turn up. "Where did you just go?"

"Bathroom. I bumped into your mom this morning."

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"She thought it'd be a good idea if we settled down properly before we had a baby. I can see why, because I wouldn't want to bring up a child in the apartment. Let alone L.A, because of us."

"Hmm... we'll have to search for a house then. But if we are going to do that, we may as well keep the apartment and move closer to your family, like a nice little town just off Seattle. Then when we do have kids they wont get hounded for photos like we do."

"Clever thinking Mr Masen." I teased.

"Well, Mrs Masen, I'm willing to do anything to make you and our future family happy."

"but I have one problem."

"hmmm, what's that?" he asked, sliding his nose up my neck.

"What's wrong with living in London, near your family?"

"I want you to feel at home and if we moved to that tiny town, we wouldn't have that many problems with paparazzi."

"I still think London's better... say we get a job offer? We wouldn't be able to earn a living if we move to forks. Its in the middle of no where, and I don't want to give up something I love so much, which is why I'd prefer to have a family and continue working. In London."

"I see what you're getting at, though I'm not opposed to being a stay at home dad, I love acting too, maybe we could alternate, you do a film, then I do a film."

"Sounds perfect."

"and we'll need a new car." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "unbelievable."

"Maybe two." I sighed and raised an eyebrow up at him, causing him to chuckle and give me a peck on the lips. He then stretched his arms up as he yawned, and slipped out of the bed naked. He looked back at me as he got to the door, "Don't leave this room till I come and get you."

I smiled, enjoying the view. "and if I need the bathroom?"

Edward pouted and I held my hands up as I shrugged. "I'll be back in ten. Promise."

"It might be a good idea to put some clothes on before you bump into your parents."

"it's all good, everyone knows I have a killer body, why hide it under all that clothing?" he grinned as he flexed.

I just raised an eyebrow in response. "If you think they're going to be happy about it." He left the room, and not ten seconds later came the scream, followed by shouting.

"FOR THE LOVE OF- Edward put some clothes on now!" I heard the light thud of feet followed by the sound of the door opening, I looked up to see a pouting Edward and I couldn't help the giggle that passed my lips. He grumbled as he pulled on a pair of boxers and shirt before leaving again.

Edward entered the room again fifteen minutes later, holding a tray with two very confused parents behind him. He placed the tray on top of the bedside table that I was next to, and handed me a pile of cards and two presents. "They're from Sam and grams." he smiled. Edward patted the end of the bed. "You know, I'd prefer it if you two would sit down." Liz and Edward sat at the end of the bed, whilst Edward sat on my feet.

"How comes you have cards from Charlie, Sam and Grams?" I frowned.

"I stopped over in Seattle, your grandmother was insistent I meet her."

"And you didn't get your wife a present?" Edwards dad asked.

Edward scoffed. "no." Edwards dads mouth dropped open and Liz gasped.

I smiled at Edward. "I'd of been annoyed if you did, thank you." I kissed his cheek and began opening the first present.

I knew it was from grams before I had to be told. because when id pulled the wrapping paper away, the title of the book I was given was revealed. 'how to look after your pet husband' I giggled and turned it around to face Liz who started laughing with Edwards dad smirking at his son. I turned it towards Edward and he shook his head in mock disgust though a smile was playing on his lips.

"That cheeky woman, she managed to get me to fly out to Seattle so I could deliver THAT."

I laughed. "I'll have to start reading it as soon as I can." I scrunched up the wrapping paper and threw it at Edwards forehead, the way he had done to me on his birthday. "payback" I replied as I began opening the next present.

I raised my eyebrow up as I looked at the shirt my brother had given me. A white shirt with a guy who had a six pack with an obviously edited picture of my brothers head on top. The words 'too sexy for my shirt' written across it. I held it up and Liz laughed. "sounds like Edward would get on with him" I agreed with her as we began talking about annoying pet peeves of men.

Edwards dad stood up after answering his cell, declaring that he had to leave. "Wait wait wait" Edward panicked, before looking back at me, standing up next to the bed, before dropping down onto one knee. "Isabella Ma... Swan, will you do me honour of marrying me?" Liz gasped and Edward senior froze.

My mouth went dry. "There are two problems with that. One... my surname's Masen, and two... we are already married."

Edwards mouth tugged up at the side. "Marry me, again, the full works this time. everything and anything you want." his hand cupped my cheek. "Charlie walking you down the aisle, in a certain church in new Hampshire." he grinned a little more, "with a certain ring." he opened up the box that held the most beautiful ring that I had grown up wanting. my grandmothers engagement ring. I could feel my eyes well up and I nodded my head at Edward.

"I cant think of any reason that I'd say no" I whispered, and he slid the ring on my finger, me jumping at him the second he'd put it on. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I began placing kisses all over his face, as Edward blushed a little. "You and that meddling grandmother of mine." I sighed, shaking my head softly. "I love you."

"I love you more." Sniffing began behind us, and I turned around to see Liz in tears.

"You two are so sweet." she sobbed.

I gave Edward a squeeze. "You two were the ones who raised him to be the gentleman that he is."

"I think I'm going to pull a sickie and open the champagne." Edward senior smiled. "You don't know how many people are going to be happy about this."

I buried my face in Edwards chest whispering thank you over and over again. "Close friends and family only," I scrunched my nose up, "I don't want our wedding photos plastered all over the tabloids."

"As if I'm going to let papz ruin our day."

Liz squealed "I cant wait, you'll have to show me the church Bella."

"It's so beautiful." I whispered.

Edward smiled. "All our guests will be flown out there. First class. Everything is going to be perfect, exactly the way you want it."

Edward senior and Liz left shortly after and the second they were out the door I began kissing him in a fashion that'd be way too inappropriate for company. "How did you know?"

"Dear old Grandma swan. She gave me quite the tongue lashing actually." He chuckled.

"Oh God" I groaned.

Edward chuckled, "I'd love to be as lively as her when I'm her age."

I snorted "I hope not."

**REVIEWERS GET TEASERS!**

**I'm so sorry, I forgot to send teasers last time, I've been busy all week with my a level exams :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Twenty Six

**Bella Swan. ;)**

Edwards dad had been forced to go to work by Liz, so the three of us had been sitting in their living room, the laptop Edward brought with him on the coffee table as I flicked through images on Google of where I wanted the wedding.

"Oh my... I thought where Edward and I got married was beautiful. How wrong I was." Liz whispered. She then gasped, "Are you getting a wedding dress?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

Edward kissed my cheek as he tightened his hold around my waist. "I'd love to see you in a wedding dress."

I turned in his arms, "I'll try one on, but I'm not promising anything."

He kissed my nose, "you're so adorable." I blushed, and turned back to the laptop screen. "What about if we go and take a vacation, visit the hotels in the area." He asked me.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

Liz and I continued gushing over photos we'd found of the local area, and Liz and I had finally gotten up a few hours later to make some lunch.

We'd eaten lunch, and made Edward do the washing up, Liz had gone out an hour after lunch so I'd gone up stairs to get my cell and check for any missed calls or texts.

I was scowling as I came down the stairs as I read the text, informing me of the interview Edward and I were being forced to do.

I entered the front room again, watching Edward as he chuckled and entered his name into Google. I sighed and landed myself next to him. "Really Edward?"

"Don't say you've never done it before." He grinned as he turned back to the page, then gasped. "Holy shit. I'm pregnant."

I snorted, scooting over into his lap. "I wish I was the one that was pregnant."

"In time you will." He replied quietly, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me gently. "So, when do you think we should have this wedding of ours?" He smiled.

I shrugged. "In the new year, before Summer?" I frowned as I thought about it. "Just before June."

"May."

I nodded, squeezing his hands. A may wedding.

We'd both called our agents, making sure we had nothing scheduled that month, and if we did, we got them to clear it.

I'd been exiting the bathroom when Edward had jumped out of no where, "Get your coat, we're going out."

I frowned.

"Come onnnnn." He whined. "It's your birthday, I want to take you somewhere."

So I'd gotten ready, Edward had called for a cab to take us to a fairly big shopping centre called Westfield or something.

Edward and I had walked hand in hand through it, till we'd reached a corner of the centre, where most of the designer shops were situated, and he'd taken me into Tiffany's, where an overly helpful worker had come to assist Edward and I.

Edward had been bent over, peering at the jewellery cabinets when I'd finally spoken. "What exactly are you doing?" I'd asked, having had enough with his weird behaviour.

"I want to buy you something." He replied quietly, standing back up again to face me.

"Sorry to sound like a bitch Edward... but you've given me enough. I don't want much more from you."

"Much more?" he frowned.

"I'll tell you later what I mean." I replied softly, cupping his cheek. "But Edward... don't you think it's a bit too much?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I want to give you the world."

I smiled a little. "You already have."

"Please." He replied, pouting.

I leaned forwards on the tips of my toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "No." I then grabbed his hand. "Come on, I know I saw a vans store in here somewhere, if it makes you feel better you can buy me a new pair of trainers."

He chuckled as we walked out the store. "You really are something." I'd nudged him with my elbow and he flashed me a smile. "I love you." He mouthed, pulling me into his side.

I grinned, nuzzling my face into his side.

When Edward and I had returned, Jane had been exiting her car at the same time, so I'd dashed to the baby that I wanted to steal, leaving Edward to carry in the bags.

Jane laughed as she handed her over. "Feel free, she's been crying all day."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You don't even want to hear the half of it Bella. I can't remember the last time I got a good eight hour sleep."

I held the baby up, smiling softly at her. "Cute little thing like you wouldn't make such an awful sound, would you?"

Alec snorted. "A bit like her mother."

Jane smacked his chest. "Not funny."

We'd made our way inside just as Edward was coming down the stairs in time to greet Alec and Jane.

Edward had looked over at me and winked, before he began talking to his sister.

I looked down at the little baby who had it's little thumb in its mouth and eyes closed, trying to stop my manic grin from making an appearance and scaring the baby when she woke up again.

"So," Alec grinned as he turned to me after the eight of us, minus the unnamed baby had eaten dinner. "How's Edward been treating you?"

"Good, you know it isn't half bad having him as arm candy when you're walking down the road."

"But what about the mess he makes and constant panic attacks and pacing and-"

"I don't do any of that." Edward scowled.

"My little Edward is perfect." I mocked.

Edward just held his head up, grinning smugly at Alec.

**REVIEWERS GET TEASERS!**

**a/n BTW, i'd also like to know whether you'd want them to live in London or Forks, and why.**

**Sorry about the late update, I'm really busy right now, i'll make some time for teasers, promise.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Twenty Seven

**Bella Swan. ;)**

It was only six weeks later that Edward noticed it, well pointed it out. Though I suspected that he knew long before, and was too kind to say anything about it.

I scowled at him, with my arms folded across my chest. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Tell you what?" he asked confused.

"About my weight gain. About fatty over here." I gestured to myself.

"Hey," He scowled. "I did not call you fat."

"Might as well of."

He sighed, and threw me a shirt. "Put some clothes on befo-"

"Before someone see's how fat I am?" I scowled, snatching the shirt and storming out the room.

**Edward Masen.**** ;)**

"Someone's getting a little tubs, eh?" I teased Bella, kissing her cheek.

"What do you mean?" She replied scowling.

I ran my hands down her naked body, even though it was freezing inside the apartment I was surprised to wake up to see her naked. Bella would normally wear one of my shirts or just put a pair of panties on, but it was fucking freezing due to a fucked AC which didn't know the difference between a mild cool and an extreme cool and to be honest, no matter how much I'd of loved to take her across the kitchen unit, even I knew she'd get sick wearing nothing.

I wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "You've put on a bit of weight is all, you look good though. You always do." Of course I'd noticed the way her breasts had gotten a bit fuller, I _was_ a guy after all. And _fuck_ they were looking perkier than before. I licked my bottom lip, feeling the side of my lips tug upwards.

"Oi, I'm talking to you." She scowled, pushing me off her.

I held my hands up. "I was just appreciating my wife's body."

She hmph'd. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About my weight gain. About fatty over here." She scowled, gesturing to herself.

"Hey, I didn't call you fat."

"Might as well of." She muttered, pouting, as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I sighed, beginning to feel myself freeze again and threw Bella a shirt. "Put some clothes on befo-"

"Before someone see's how fat I am?" Bella scowled, snatching the shirt and storming out the room.

I rolled my eyes before following after her into the bedroom where she'd buried herself under the blankets, hiding herself away from me.

"I'm going on a diet."

"You don't need to go on a diet."

"I'm fat."

"You're not fat. You're perfect."

"But apparently I've put on weight." She retorted in a child like tone.

I climbed underneath the blankets, feeling my way up her body as she tried to swat my hands away, until I was straddling her, with what felt like her jaw underneath my hands under the dark blanket as I caressed the skin there softly. "Mrs Masen. I didn't make one complaint about your weight gain. If anything you look a hell of a lot more sexier. You have more cleavage, and a sexier bum. And to be honest, you needed to put on a bit of weight to keep healthy, you look _good_."

"You still called me fat." She sniffled, and I placed a kiss somewhere on her, making her giggle.

"You're not fat. I never said the word, just that you've put on some much needed weight. It's a good thing, you look beautiful." I whispered.

She'd thrown the cover off of us, with an adorable look on her face. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'm still going on a diet."

"What for?" I scowled.

"I have a belly."

I frowned. "I only noticed your boobs, legs and arse."

She scowled. "Look at it."

"Eh it's cute." I grinned, kissing her. "Anyway, like I'm one to talk, I haven't been keeping on top of my exercise schedule, I have near to no muscle any more."

"Mmm, I know quick and efficient way to burn a few calories."

I grinned.

**Bella Swan.**** ;)**

I woke up alone after having more than pleasurable sex with Edward. To an empty bed.

I sighed as I sat up, picking up the stickie note that was left on my bedside table.

_Meeting, sorry._

_Love you tons_

I humphed to myself and got up to watch some tv.

So, I felt like being a slob. I picked up the remote and put some Jerry Springer on. The apartments phone began to ring and I scowled, already hating whoever was on the other line. "What?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Bella!" Came Edwards mom's cheerful reply.

"Oh, hey." I mumbled guiltily.

"What's Edward done now?" She sighed.

And I giggled in response. "Nothing, just having one of those days."

"Ah." She sighed. "I remember those days when I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I mumbled offhandedly, twisting my sleeve with my free hand.

"Oh. I thought you would of taken a test and known by now?"

I shook my head, then realising she wouldn't be able to see it. "I haven't, I've been busy fitting two days into one, sometimes three so I can clear my schedule in the new year."

"Hmm." She hummed to herself. "Have you had a period since?"

"No."

I could hear her squeal on the other end. "How long has it been?"

"Since my last period? A good seven weeks, probably longer."

She squealed again. "All right, I'm going." She'd hung up straight away and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes that woman acted like she was on some kind of drug. I sat up, and went into the bedroom to put some clothes on...

Half an hour later I'd found myself back at the apartment again, having gone out to get a pregnancy test. I chewed the inside of my cheek for a good five minutes before taking it.

**REVIEW.**

**a/n sorry i've taken so long, I forgot about FF**

**reviews=previews**


End file.
